My life in Mystic Falls
by Siampie
Summary: Emmanuelle would do everything for her best friend and especially fights Vampires but what happened when her friend and she get dragged into something much bigger that she was prepared for. She would found love on the way and new friends. You want to know her story, come and read and review. Damon/OC, slowburn.
1. Chapter 1

_**My life in Mystic Falls**_

_**Chapter 1 : How my life in Mystic Falls began.**_

_**New story, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I am a normal girl, not special, not particularly beautiful. Too kind for my own good, optimistic, always sees the bright side in the worst situation, yep, that's me for you. I've never been like this before. Maybe I was I don't remember but there was a time where I was just a shadow, I was wrecked all because of a woman; my mother. She never loved me, there was a time she used to but she stopped just like this. For her I'm probably dead by now but for me she till lives in my heart and I bring her with me everywhere I go. She is my mother and I'm grateful for the life she gave me and the love I got from her at the beginning of my life. It was a happy time; you know this feeling, when you have the impression that nothing could hurt you, where everything is possible. I was on top of the world and I thought it was going to last forever and always. I was wrong because nothing last forever and specially love. I never knew my father, and I like to think that he was a strong man that nothing could hurt or kill. I like to think that he loved me but couldn't stay because he was saving the world. I like to think that anywhere he is he can hear my cries and calls but can come because someone is stopping him. You know the saying "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" This is my motto and I live with this everyday. I put a smile on and get on with my life at the beginning it was fake but then it became real. Everything gets better and clearer and I wasn't a shadow anymore, I wasn't a wreck anymore. Life was good again. I had a friend, my best friend, my only friend. Blondy, well, Emilie, I love her so much. I will be grateful to her for the rest of my life for giving me her friendship and for putting her trust in me. We lived in New York for a few years. I was a waitress and she was studying to become a teacher. Eventually she got her degree and she was sent to Mystic Falls to teach Spanish there. I went with her and got job at the Grill as the bartender for now. I didn't know then that my life was about to change forever. I might have lied when I said I was normal well I am but not completely. Well actually I am normal; it's just that I'm a kind of bodyguard to Emilie. Emilie and I met when I was in high school. I was always on my own and I never had a friend until the new kid arrived. She already had her own circle of friend but seeing that I was alone she forced herself into my life. She followed me around always talking to me in and out of class and decided one day that she was my best friend. I kept pushing her away but eventually I just accepted the fact that she was now a part of my life. And if the beginning I was pushing her away, I did everything to keep her by my side. We became the best of friend and things have always been this way since then. Why am I her bodyguard? Well, since I know her which means since high school, she has a really bad tendency to attract supernatural. She was attacked by vampires and abducted by witches who wanted to use her blood for their spell. I made this a priority of mine to protect her. So when she announced me that she wanted to go to Mystic Falls for her new job, I said I will go with her. Why didn't I go to college? The only reason is that I don't have any money but that doesn't mean that I wasn't around to keep an eye on her because I was. Now I don't know why her blood attracted them so much but I will keep her alive as long as I can. She is the only person; the only family that I have in the whole world and I won't let others took her away from me, never.

I have to admit Mystic Falls is different from New York; it's a small town and a bit boring. I'm not going to complain about this because I can't do without the supernatural. But for a few days now there's "animal attacks" around the town. To anyone who doesn't know about the vampires it's a plausible explanation but to someone who knows about them this excuse is overused. They might not be after Blondy but still I'm on my guards. Emilie loved her job at school, the only thing is that she probably hate one of her colleagues; a certain Mr Tanner, the history teacher.

"How was your day, honey?" I asked my best friend as she took a seat.

"Tanner was a pain in my neck." She grumbled.

"There you go." I gave her tequila and a glass of red wine.

"You sure know how to cheer me up and that's why I love you." She beamed.

"Listen there's a game tomorrow, do you want to come?" She questioned.

"Why not? But I'm telling you if Tanner is annoying you I'm punching him in the face." I joked.

"You have my permission for that."

We went back home together. Watched a movie and went to bed. At this point you are probably wondering what my name is since you have a vague idea of who I am. My name is Emmanuelle McGee and I'm 24. I went back to work the day after and my day was uneventful as usual. Not much of clients and I wasn't really needed at the bar so I waited the table. It was already time for me to join Blondy to the game. When we arrived Tanner was making his speech and teenagers were bumping into us with their cup of alcohol. You know he was saying the usual stuff like tonight was the night; tonight they were going to win, etc…. He then congratulated his new player; Stefan Salvatore. Blondy told me that just like us he was new in town. Well actually not really since the Salvatore was one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. During his speech two guys got into a fight. I went there as soon as I could to stop the fight but the top player got there before me and separated them. One of the boys grabbed a broken bottle and went to hit his previous enemy but Stefan took the hit. His girlfriend, I supposed she was, looked at his hand and the wound was already healed. I looked at Emilie and just like me she knew that this Stefan Salvatore was a vampire. He was probably the one responsible for the animal attack. She started to panic and I calm her down. I took her to my car where she could sit down before the game start.

"They can't be here. They can't be here." She repeated. "What are we going to do?"

"First, you are going to relax. Then we are getting on with our lives as usual." I reassured. "And as long as they don't do a move on you, we don't get involved, alright?"

"Alright." She nodded. "But Stefan is one of my students, how am I gonna deal with him?"

"You drink Vervain everyday and you have your bracelet with you." I reminded her. "Plus I'm here and I will stake him before he even thinks of sinking his teeth in your neck."

She eventually calm down. But there was no game that night. Mr Tanner was victim of an animal attack. It was Saturday and Emilie was graded her paper and I was training before going to work. There was a founder's party but we aren't invited since we are not part of the founding families. The mayor and his wife did come and talk to us. They promised that next founder's party we are in. Personally I don't care but Emilie was in cloud seven because she fancies that kind of stuff. But we didn't get involved with this vampire drama until later on. There was another incident that involved vampires before that. During a party that Caroline Forbes threw in the Grill, the Sheriff Forbes got in, vervained a blonde woman and dragged her out. She was killed later by Stefan's brother; Damon Salvatore. and I let you guess, he's a vampire too. But tings went their usual way, there was a new history Teacher that Emilie liked better. And soon enough she asked me to go with her at the decade dance. That's when we started to get involved with the Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and the vampire drama. Emilie and I were wearing dress. She wore a white dotted blue dress, which suited her white skin and blonde hair. I wore a deep red dress that suited my naturally skin and I straitened my curly hair and wore them in a bun. Under my dress attached to my thighs I carried a stake, just in case. The Salvatore Brothers were there in the charming company of Elena Gilbert. Emilie dragged me to meet the new history teacher.

"Hey, Rick!" She beamed when she saw him.

"Milie, it's nice to see you there." He answered smiling genuinely to her. He looked at me and Emilie looked at the strawberry blonde woman that was with him.

"Sorry, this is my best friend and roommates Emmanuelle McGee." She introduced me to Rick.

"Alaric Saltzman but you can call me Ric." He shook my hand. "And this is Jenna Sommers."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled to her and shook her hands.

"I remember you; you work at the Grill, right?" Jenna asked.

"Guilty." I said.

"So, what do I have to do to have free booze?" She questioned.

"Are you ready to do anything for free drinks?" I asked her in return smirking.

"Oh, I like you." She chuckled.

"What do your friends call you? Because Emmanuelle is a mouthful." Rick asked.

"So is Alaric Saltzman." I countered. Emilie slapped me on my arms.

"Be nice."

"I am being nice." I pouted. "My friend other there calls me Mac. But you can call me Em or Emma or Nell or Nellie."

"Emma it is then." Rick and Jenna laughed at my antics.

"Enjoy her being like this because she's not usually that cheerful." Blondy informed.

"I've never enjoyed those kind of things but tonight is different." I replied.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Because tonight I'm not a pupil; so no risks at being judged by my peers. So I'm enjoying myself pretty much, Jenna." I smiled.

We eventually left them and went to dance. I saw Stefan showing off to his girlfriend. He was pulling some dance moves from the 50's but I presume it's normal since he's a vampire. He might have even been there during the civil war, it's possible. Much later during the dance I went to the punch bowl to grab some drinks. I went to join Emilie but she wasn't there anymore. I asked one of the kids where she was, they told me that they saw her and a man leave the room. I gave him my cups and left the room. I walked through the corridors, my heart hammering in my chest with fear. I heard someone screamed, so I ran to the cafeteria. Emilie was on the ground with blood dripping from her neck. The man was now after Elena, so I grabbed my stake and threw it at the vampire's back. He groaned and let go of Elena. I ran to Blondy and made sure she was alright. Then I asked Elena to take her and to leave the cafeteria. The Vampire was able to pull the stake out of his back and ran to us. I placed myself between him and the two women behind me. I was able to punch him in the face. He was caught off guard and staggered back. I yelled to Elena to run with Emilie. The vampire recovered quickly and made a move to bite me but before he could get to my neck someone pulled him off me.

"Hey, dickhead!" the vampire looked at Damon who has my stake in his hand. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." I took Emilie from Elena and pressed what looks like a scarf to her neck. The vampire remained quiet and rushed back to us. Damon threw the stake to Stefan and the latter staked the vampire.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked.

"Screw you." The Vampire answered. Stefan pushed the stake deeper. Damon has joined Elena and I in the back. He was standing next to me and was looking at Emilie. He seemed to have a hard time to control himself. He was starting to vamp out.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan questioned.

"Because it's fun." He replied. Stefan pushed the stake again and the vampire groaned.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked.

"And Emilie?" I put in

"She looks like Katherine." He replied. Who? The three of them looked shocked. "And she smells delicious."

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Oh, you thought you were the only ones." He laughed and gasped. "You don't even remember me." Damon leaned over him.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" He demanded.

"No." He answered. Stefan pushed the stake once more.

"The grimoire."

"Where is it?" Damon questioned. Stefan drove the stake deeper and the vampire gasped.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert." He informed them.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked. I put Blondy in Elena's arms again. This vampire was going to die. Those two idiots were wasting their time with this jerk face.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked again.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." He replied. Damon rolled his eyes and nodded at Stefan. But before Stefan could make a move, I drove the stake deeper into his chest and the vampire turned grey and died.

"That was for Blondy." I snarled.

"What do we—how are you gonna find the others?" Elena asked.

"He had to die." Damon replied to her.

"But.."

"Elena he's been invited in." Stefan explained. We heard the doors opened and we saw Rick walked through the doors. Stefan said to Damon that he should take care of this while Stefan took care of the body. Stefan walked to Blondy but I pulled the stake out of the dead vampire and pressed it against Stefan's chest. He froze; he was surprised at how fast I was able to do this. "I just want to help her." He said raising his hands.

"Stefan won't hurt her, I swear." Elena said. In the corner of my eyes I could see that Emilie was fading pretty fast. If the only way to save her was the very thing that wanted her blood, I would take it.

"Alright but one wrong move and that stake goes right through your heart." I warned him. "Oh and don't bother compelling us we are on vervain."

Stefan gave her his blood but I could see that he had a hard time at controlling himself, just like his brother. He then offered to take us back to our house but I declined it. I'm not surprised that vampires are going nuts around Emilie; her blood has that effect on them. She could just go out with a sign saying "My blood is delicious please have a sip." When it happened the first time I asked her how she fought against the vampires before we met. Her answer surprised me, she didn't fight. She was protected by a witch spell but as time passed by the spell wore off. Simply because this witch wanted to use her blood for her own spells. And as long as she got what she wanted she didn't care that Emilie was attacked by vampires. This witch is dead today, I didn't kill her, a vampire did. What can I say? Karma's a bitch. Anyway that's how I got involved in the Vampire Drama in Mystic Falls. That's how my life in Mystic Fall really began.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : I guess I can tolerate him**_

_**Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

After this first collaboration with the Salvatore, I've barely crossed paths with them. Once or twice in the Grill, Damon came to ask questions about me and especially about Emilie. He wanted to know why she smelled so good and so tasty. I threatened him to stay away from her, if he didn't want to have a stake through his heart. But he never listened to people. He sat close to her when she was at the bar talking to her and trying to seduce her. He knew we were on vervain. I kind of threatened him once or twice to put some in his drinks, if he kept that up. Eventually he stopped harassing her but he didn't mean he stopped talking to her. When she wasn't there, he talked to me but of course it always ended in a sarcastic banter and most of time I just ignored him. Emilie thought of him as a friend already when all he probably wanted was to drink her blood. Matt's mother was back in town and Matt was dating Caroline Forbes. Damon was participating to the auction as the most eligible bachelor of Mystic Falls. Rick was an eligible bachelor too and Jenna has bought some tickets to "win" him. Since the Grill was going to be full of people, I had to work at the bar and made sure that people was drinking and replace their empty glass with a full one. Caroline was the one to buy the tickets, so I made sure that she had something to eat and drink while the women were buying her tickets. Caroline stayed in her spot during the entire thing. I didn't pay attention to the auction, I didn't have time to. They could have sold pink elephant for all I know, that I wouldn't see it. I made a stop by Caroline's spot when Kelly, Matt's mother, walked to her.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline said to her smiling.

"Ok, just stop." Kelly replied. "Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing. It's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean I will. I don't like you." Okay, I don't know Caroline that much and I don't really care about her. But I knew that Kelly was just being unfair. Plus, if I have to choose a side, I will choose Caroline Forbes over her any day. I mean I'd rather sided with the girl that was there for her son while she, his mother, was God knows where. And I don't like her.

"And I don't like you." I said to her causing her to look at me.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked me.

"I'm the one who's going to kick your butt if you keep talking to her like that." I answered. "Just so we're clear, you weren't there for Matt while Caroline was there. You weren't the mother you should have been for your son and he's a good kid. You think he deserves better than Caroline, well, I think he deserves better than you. And let me tell you, Caroline is way better than you. So, you speak to her that way one more time and I won't give a damn that you're Matt's mom, I will throw you out. Got it?" I said in low voice. She looked at me baffled by my defending Caroline. She composed herself quickly.

"Tell, plumber I'll be at the bar." She walked off. I turned to Caroline to give her drink. She smiled thankfully.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do this…" She started but I stopped her.

"It's nothing really. I'm going back to the bar, so if you need anything?" I said. She shook her head no, and I walked back at the bar.

Since that day Caroline Forbes stopped by the bar to say hello and then will join her friends. Emilie was surprised that I did something nice for someone that I didn't know. It does happen sometimes. Emilie and I loved our lives in Mystic Falls, even with the vampires in it.

"We should invite Jenna and Alaric over" Emilie said to me while we were watching TV.

"No can do, honey." I answered popping pop-corn in my mouth.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Will do the cooking? Can you even cook?" I questioned shifting in the couch to face her.

"No, but…" She started.

"No, uh uh, I'm not going to do the cooking for you." I stopped her knowing exactly where this was going. "I'm serving people all day long; I don't need to do this when I get home after work."

"Oh, come on. We don't have other friends in town apart from Damon." She whined. I chocked in my beer. Some of it got in my nose.

"Damon, a friend?" I scoffed well it was more a cough than an actual scoff. "In what world do you live in? May I add that I don't need new friends? I got you."

"What about Caroline, then?" She asked

"What I did for Caroline, it wasn't for her it was against Kelly. You know because of my mom issue." I replied.

"But since then she considered you as a friend, right?" She smiled mischievously. "So do you?"

"She might but I don't." I retorted.

"Admit it, you like it when she comes to you to say hello. And then she starts rambling about the last gossip in town." She smirked.

"Maybe." I replied unsure. It was true it was refreshing seeing the cheerful girl come at the bar only to say hello to me before going to see her boyfriend. "Your point being?"

"We need new friends. If we want to survive in this town, we need new friends." She said determined.

"Whatever you say but I'm warning you, Damon is so not one of them. Actually, any single vampires are off the friendship table." I accepted her need to kindle new friendship.

Emilie went in the kitchen to call Jenna and then Alaric and I stayed on the couch to watch Doctor Who. The place I would go and do with a spaceship that is able to travel in time. My phone rang again. Since this morning someone was calling me and it was an unknown number. I didn't answer it and just dismissed and kept on watching my show. The storm was at its strongest outside. Emilie went to sit on the couch and brought other fresh beers with her. That show isn't her favourite but she watched because it was mine. It was the last few minutes of the show when rang the bell. Emilie got up to get the door. After a few seconds she came back with Elena and told me that Damon was at the door and that he wanted to talk to me. Emilie could have invited him in but she's not the owner of the house, I am. Sometimes, Emilie is too trustworthy even with all the vampires chasing after her. I got up with a groan missing the last minutes of the episode. I went on the porch where Damon was pacing. Elena and Emilie joined me. He turned to me and was pretty pissed.

"What is with you people and ignoring my calls?"

"You called me?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"About that," Emilie started "I gave him your phone number." I glared at her. Elena cut in and explained everything to me. How Stefan was stuck in a house full of vampires and Damon couldn't get in and they needed help to get in.

"How the hell did 27 vampires got out of that tomb?" I shrieked.

"That's not important right now. Will you help us?" Damon said.

"I'm sorry about your brother but I don't associate myself with vampires." I replied and turned to go back the house.

"But it's Stefan." Elena pleaded.

"He saved my life." Emilie put in.

"You expect me to go in a house full of vampires to save another vampire?" I asked in disbelief. "If it was you in this house, Blondy, I would have done it. But they kind of brought this onto themselves by releasing those vampires. I'm not helping they will have to do this on their own." I said with finality in my tone.

"Do it because Damon is your friend." Emilie burst out. I raised my eyebrows at that declaration. "Right," She said realising her mistake. "So do it because Damon will do everything for his brother as you will for me. Do it because you at least respect that." She continued. "Do it because Damon is not the type of guy who lightly asked people to help him." She was right, he could have gone to anyone but he came to me and I did respect the sacrifice you will do for family.

"Fine, I'll come but you, Blondy, you're staying here." I replied.

"But…" She started to protest.

"I have to agree with Buffy here. You're kind of a Vampire magnet." Damon chimed in. "I mean they literally going to smell you before we even get to set a foot in the house."

"Fine." She grumbled.

"I need to grab some stuff and I'll join you in your car." I said going back in the house.

Emilie stayed behind and I promised her to call her once everything will be fine. Damon said that we have to pick up one person more. Elena explained to me that this person has a ring that will bring him back from the dead and he will help us because just like me he knew about vampires. Do you know who that person is? Because I wouldn't in a million years that he was vampires kill proof. We arrived at the school and waited for Alaric in the hallway. Damon left us after a few seconds and we followed him. He was talking to Rick. Elena intervened and told him that we needed his help. Elena explained a second time the whole situation and then Rick eventually asked what I was doing here. I explained the whole vampire magnet situation to him. He refused to help us first but then agreed to come when Damon baited him with the perspective to see his wife. I didn't even know that he was married. The plan is the following one, Rick has to get Damon in, I was there as back up for Rick and Damon just in case and Damon has to get Stefan out. Everything was planned; we didn't exactly count on Elena going in there to get Stefan out herself. If the vampires don't kill her I will. Rick and I went back in the house. I brought my gun and shotgun with me, and yes I have those. I have to. We arrived while Damon was pinning a vampire on the floor and one of those bastard was going to attack him from behind. Rick and I used our weapon simultaneously on the vampire and Damon looked at us before going after Frederick. Rick was recharging his weapon when two vampires attacked us. The vampire, who attacked me, knocked my shotgun out of my hands. He bit me in the neck so I grabbed my gun that I placed in my waistband and fired the vampire in his heart. Rick helped me up and just like he was bitten in the neck. Damon came back at this moment. He was mad because Frederick got away. We left the house and we arrived on the porch, vampires came out of nowhere and were walking to us. Rick has none of his vervain dart left and I didn't have enough ammo left to take them all down. We went back into the house. Why did I agree to do this again? Oh, yes I remember because I respected the fact that Damon was doing this to save his brother. That was definitely a mistake that I won't do a second time.

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Rick asked Damon while we were getting ready for any incoming attack.

"Yep." Damon answered.

"Stop. What's going on here?" We heard a feminine voice said outside. An Asian woman came in followed by a young girl. "What did you do?" She accused us.

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother." Damon informed her walking to her.

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." The vampire lady promised him.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon told her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She replied. Damon walked past her and reach for the door. He turned back to her.

"Well, it did. If I had a good side…Not a way to get on it." Damon warned her.

I called Blondy to tell her that everything was alright. Damon dropped Alaric back at the school and was supposed to take me back home. But he dragged me into his house to help me with the wound on my neck. He was being really gentle. I wasn't going to let that fool me into thinking that he was a nice person.

"Okay, I have to ask. Why did Blondy give you my number?" I asked him while he was cleaning the bite mark.

"She said and I quote 'You look like you can use a friend, Damon.'" He replied. "So, she gave me your number and hers. This way I can use you as a friend." He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Typical Blondy." I scoffed. "Did she tell you that 'starting now she will be your friend'?" I questioned and he nodded. He placed the bandage on my neck. "Thank you!" I smiled gratefully.

"You look pretty when you smile, Nellie." He remarked softly.

"Please, I don't look pretty, Damon. But nice try." I scoffed. "You should take me back home." I said before grabbing my jacket and going to the car. We drove there in silence. Surprisingly, it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Damon parked the car just in front of the house. I got out and got my stuff out of his trunk. I was walking to the porch when Blondy ran out of the house and into my arms, hugging me to death.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Need to breathe." I choked.

"Sorry." She broke the hug. "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bite but nothing to important." I replied to her. She then looked at Damon.

"And you are you alright?" She questioned him. Damon seemed surprised by her question but he covered it up pretty quickly.

"Peachy." He smirked. He did a little wave to us and revved his engine and reared out of our alley.

Emilie was quite pleased because she was so sure I was warming up to Damon. She was probably right he wasn't half bad neither was his brother. The only thing that bothers me was the fact that they were vampires. But Damon so much time with her lately that it doesn't surprise me that he might have built up a sort of tolerance. Well, as long as he doesn't feed on her or on me, I guess I can tolerate him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : Life can be funny.**_

_**Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited the story. Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

The day we saved Stefan Salvatore from the vampires, Caroline Forbes found Vicky Donovan's body in the woods. Apparently, she overdosed. I was helping Matt the best I could and I was even being nice to Mrs. Donovan. Emilie came to me one day telling me that Mrs. Lockwood has invited us to the Founder's party. It was the anniversary night. I wasn't looking forward this night. I've never been in that kind of party and I'm pretty sure those founders' stuff was going to be boring. So, we were going because the mayor's wife invited us personally. It was an honour. I was wondering, though, why did she invite us personally? She could have just sent an invite. It would have been enough. So, there we are. Emilie was wearing a black dress that was reaching just above her knee. The dress was simple and had a white belt and short sleeve and the top of the dress was reaching her neck. Her blond curls were tied in an elegant bun with some curly locks framing her face. I was wearing a knee length deep purple dress, with no sleeves and black belt. My hair was down and straitened and pinned to the side. We met the Salvatore in the stairs.

"Oh, god I shouldn't be here." We heard Stefan said before we reached. He turned round and wore a hungry expression when he saw Emilie. She didn't notice it as she smiled at him. I grabbed her hand and kept her besides me. She looked at me confused at my behaviour.

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it." Damon continued. He then turned to us as we reached them. "Ladies." He took Emilie's hand and kissed her knuckle. "You look marvellous tonight, Emilie."

"Why, thank you, Damon." Emilie smiled at the compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself." I kept a trained eye on Stefan. He was fixing Emilie and I didn't like the way he was doing it. I was brought back to reality when Damon took my hand and also kissed my knuckle. I would have stopped him if I wasn't too preoccupied by Stefan's odd behaviour.

"And you, Nellie, look beautiful." Damon complimented and I rolled my eyes.

"And you, Damon, sure can wear a suit." I returned the compliment and he rolled his eyes. "Good evening, Stefan." I greeted his brother. Stefan just nodded to us. "Come on, Emilie; let's see if we can find Jenna and Ric."

We left the Salvatore in the stairs. We were welcomed by the Mayor Lockwood and he introduced us to John Gilbert. Then they led us to Sheriff Forbes to be officially introduced to her. She looked beautiful tonight. She was wearing a black dress and wore a little make up but it changed from seeing her in her uniform. Mayor Lockwood didn't stay long and John Gilbert left after a little while. The Sheriff talked to us and was asking me questions about my family. She wanted to know more about my family, and especially my father. But personally, I didn't want to talk about it. So, getting the hint she dropped the subject and Emilie and I left her. We were walking to the bar and we met Jenna and Elena. Elena greeted us and went to find Stefan.

"You look beautiful, tonight, Jenna." I complimented her once Elena left.

"Thank you but so do you." She smiled.

"I know." I answered cheekily. "Have you seen Damon around?"

"Nope." Jenna answered. "Don't tell me you dressed like that for him?"

"As if." I scoffed. "No I need to talk to him about something."

"Try the bar?" Emilie suggested.

"Good thinking! Do you mind staying here with Jenna?" I asked her. She shook her head no. I walked to the bar to find Damon talking with Elena. People were dancing and Stefan was dancing with Kelly Donovan. She seemed to be doing fine, considering Vicky's death.

"Damon, tell me what's wrong with your brother?" I questioned standing next to him.

"What makes you think that?" Damon replied.

"Oh, I don't know; Maybe the fact that a few weeks ago, he was able to control himself around Emilie but earlier in the stairs he was literally drooling over her." I explained.

"His girlfriend is right there, Nellie." Damon said in mock disapproval.

"You know what I meant by drooling, Damon." I replied annoyed at his behaviour.

"It's my fault." Elena turned to me. She explained the whole ordeal in a low whisper. How Stefan was veggie vampire and now that he got a taste of human blood after so long was pushing him over the edge.

"But don't worry, Nellie, he will be his old self in no time." Damon assured me dropping his arm over my shoulders.

"I hope for his sake." I sighed pushing his arm away. "It would hurt me to have saved him and then kill him soon after because he wasn't able to control himself." I said and then walked back to Emilie and Jenna.

Emilie was having fun and she was taken away by some guy named Dylan. He was the math teacher at school. I have to admit that he was handsome and she seemed to be quite seduced by his charms. I left them to be. Trusting, against my better judgement, Stefan not to let himself be controlled by his blood thirst. I went to the bar to order bourbon, when John Gilbert asked me to walk with him. I don't know what's with him and his need to know things about me but it's kind of driving me crazy. He kept asking question about my father.

"Look, Mr Gilbert…" I started.

"John"

"John, I would love to answer all of your privy little questions but I don't know my father and will probably never know the guy. So why don't you just leave it." I finished angrily. "But to answer your previous question, my name; McGee; is from my mother not my father."

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to be indiscreet, Miss McGee." He apologised.

"You can call me Emma." I replied automatically.

"What's her first name?" He asked.

"Madeline." I answered. "But seriously, again with the questions." We were joined by the Sheriff.

"Ah, Liz." John acknowledged her. "Did you know that she is Madeline's daughter?"

"Madeline McGee?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes, wait a minute, you know my mother?" I questioned.

"She was born in Mystic Falls and she left twenty years ago or so." Liz explained. Okay, this was getting weird for me. I went here to protect my best friend and now I found out that my mother was born around here.

"Anyway, what is it to you that she was my mother or not?" I asked frustrated that they were acted as if they knew something I didn't.

"We were in high school with her." Liz replied. "She left when she was fifteen. Did you know that the McGee were one of the founding families?"

"No." I answered. "What happened to the rest of her family?"

"Madeline's parents died a few years after she left. She has an uncle who lives in New York." Liz explained. "He never really liked the small towns."

"You should come to the next council meeting." John suggested.

"Thank you but I'm not interested in politics." I refused his invitation. "If you could excuse me." I left without waiting for an answer.

After the revelation that my mother was from Mystic Falls and a member of the founder families I've decided to look for Damon. If there's someone who can answer my question it would be him. Not about my mother but about the McGee being a part of the founder families. When I'm not looking for him, he's everywhere and for once I'm looking for him he is nowhere in sight. I asked one of the guests if they've seen Damon and they answered that they saw him discussed with John Gilbert on the balcony. I climbed the stairs to the balcony. When I arrived on the balcony I saw Damon snapped John's neck and threw his body over the rail.

"Damon! Seriously!" I whisper yelled at the vampire.

"Oh, come on it's not like you liked him." He replied smirking.

"True, but still you can't go around killing people, especially if you want people off your back." He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm as he walked back inside.

"Drink with me." He said grabbing a glass of champagne and handing it to me.

"Do you know the McGee?" I asked him before downing my glass. Alright, I know what you're thinking, she just witnessed a murder and that's all the reaction she got. Well, yes, Damon's right I didn't like John and I didn't care about him. So, yes that's the way I'm reacting.

"Yes, why?" Damon said as I followed him throughout the party.

"Are they one of the founding families?" I asked by this point he linked my arm to his.

"Not one of them, they were the first family to ever arrive in Mystic Falls." He replied. "To tell you the truth they dominated a really large part of Mystic Falls. Why do you want to know?"

"You know that my family name is McGee, right?" I asked him. He stopped walking and stared at me for a minute.

"Don't tell me you're one of them?"

"I just discovered that my mother was a member of that family, so am I."

"No offence, but you don't look like a McGee to me." He remarked. "I mean with your tan skin and your black hair, you look a lot more like a Bennett than a McGee."

"Tell me about it, my mother has ginger hair and green eyes." I sighed. "I took after my father I guess."

"Except for your eyes." Damon added.

Damon dragged me to Stefan who was drinking and told him the bad news and the very bad news. Bad news is: the town council is back on vampire mode and the really bad news: he just killed Uncle John. And we left Stefan to his thoughts. I took my arm back but stayed with Damon. And I was actually enjoying his company. Don't tell him I said that. Damon and I were watching the people dancing when we saw John came into the room. He was still alive. "I saw you kill him, right?" I whispered to Damon. "You got to be kidding me." He replied. The Mayor Lockwood was doing a speech for the 150 years birthday of the town. He then introduced the town favourite's son; John Gilbert. John made a mini speech and announced the return to the town of another of the founding families; the McGee. I looked at Damon for help and he just shrugged. Jerk! I walked to the front next to John and the Mayor Lockwood. Did I do a speech? Well, not really, I didn't say much. Just that I was glad to learn that my mother was from this town and I was happy that they welcomed me so well. I put on a fake smile. John and I rang the bell together. And everyone applauded again. I definitely hate John Gilbert. He just put me on the spot. Now, I didn't have the choice but to go to the next town council meeting. Everyone was shaking my hand while all I wanted to do was to run away from this room. Damon Salvatore was the one to save me. He was accompanied by Ric. They both explained to me, John has the same ring as Ric. The ring was given to Ric by his wife Isobel. Isobel was Elena's birth mother; that I didn't know. And Isobel gave birth to Elena in Grayson Gilbert's cabinet who was Elena's adoptive father. Alright, all of this was getting interesting and confusing but mostly interesting. I left Damon and Ric who were planning to talk with John and I went to find Emilie. I found her in a corner snogging Dylan. She does work really fast. That's my girl. I called her and she excused herself.

"So, you and Dylan?" I smirked.

"Well, Dylan and me, we are discussing or relationship for the moment." She replied seriously.

"Oh, because shoving your tongue down his throat it's called talking about your relationship?" I retorted. "It must be a new _tongue_ that I didn't hear about." She shoved me playfully.

"Shut up!" She chuckled.

"Alright, let's say goodbye to your lover boy, Sylvia." I said to her. "We're leaving."

"Okay, let me a few minutes." I grabbed our coats and I quickly said to Mrs. Lockwood that I will attend the next town council meeting. She was glad and smiled at me. Emilie joined me in the car. "You know, I have to admit. You do work fast."

"I know." She answered proudly. "Plus he's a good kisser. And I wanted to kiss him since the day I arrived in school." She told me as she buckled up. I revved the engine. And she kept rambling about how handsome he was, how much of a good kisser he is.

I wasn't really listening to her. I was wondering how the conversation between Ric, Damon and John was going. I was thinking about a way to break the news about my family to her. I was thinking that life can be funny sometimes. I've never set a foot in Mystic Falls my whole life and I came here to follow my best friend, to protect her from vampires. And now I found out that my ancestors had founded Mystic Falls. I am collaborating and enjoying the company of a vampire. Life can be funny.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 :**__**"Trust me"**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I've been called to the Founders hall. The mayor and the Sheriff were there and started to explain me everything about vampires. I stopped them, though and told them that I've already made some encounter with them. They were glad to know so this would make things easier for them. The mayor left a few minutes after and Damon and John joined us. John was serving himself a glass while the Sheriff talked to Damon and I.

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised." She informed us. I glanced up at Damon briefly.

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" He asked. I wonder who that could be? She nodded.

"We almost missed it." She exhaled. "The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them."

"That means that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft." John said turning to us.

"We know what that meant, John." I replied annoyed.

"We wouldn't have noticed if John hadn't alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county." Liz added.

"How lucky for us, we have John." Damon remarked sarcastically and took a step towards John.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again." She informed us of the measure she will take.

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion?" John started. "Why don't Damon and I put our hands together? We can track down whoever is doing this."

"Truthfully, I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?" She directed her question to Damon. Apparently no one wanted to include me.

"Of course, I mean if it'll help." Damon assured her.

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?" John said. Damon looked at him.

"John, whenever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you." Damon gave him a fake smile. Their relationship was tensed. In fact, it tends to be that way when one snaps the neck of someone else.

"If you need any help, you can ask me." I chimed in. John and the Sheriff nodded and by this acknowledged my offer. Damon and I left after a few minutes. We were walking to our respective car. "I thought you were handling this, Damon." I spat.

"I am." He answered.

"Okay, then, tell me who's stealing the blood bank?" I asked.

"I have my idea on that. And you're not going to like it." He replied.

"Spill it, Salvatore." I ordered, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face me. I raised my eyebrows in a manner to tell him that I was waiting.

"The 26 vampires from whom we saved Stefan." He retorted rolling his eyes. I released his arm and groaned. "But as I said, I'm handling it."

"You bet your ass you're handling it because if they come after Emilie, I'll stake your ass." I threatened him.

"It would be a shame to stake such a fine ass." He replied while I was getting in my car. I could hear the smirk in his words and the wiggling eyebrows.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"Heard that, McGee." He was smirking.

I went to the Grill to start my shift. Words do travel fast in Mystic Falls. I'm not referring to the news of me being a member of one of the founding families. No I'm referring to the news of Tyler Lockwood making out with his best friend's mother. Yes, she went there and Tyler is not innocent either. Let's just say that Kelly Donovan left town because she screwed up big time and Matt was on his own, again. Emilie was still at school working with Dylan. And I received the visit of Caroline and her friend Bonnie. Bonnie is a nice girl, she was out of town for a while after her grandmother's death. Caroline missed her so much that she was constantly at the Grill talking to me or Matt. She would have talked to Elena, if the latter wasn't so busy with the Salvatore's brothers.

"Hey, Em!" She greeted me at the bar.

"Hey, Care-bear!" I greeted her back.

"You know that the Founder's court is coming soon, right?" She started.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the Founder's court?" I questioned.

"Miss Mystic Falls." Bonnie answered who walked at a slower pace after Caroline.

"Thank God, you're back." I exclaimed. She gave me a weird look. "That one other there was giving me earache." I explained. She chuckled.

"Shut up!" Caroline slapped my hand.

"So, tell me why should I care that Miss Mystic Falls is coming?" I asked smiling. I do like Caroline; proof is probably the nickname I used for her.

"I'm one of the competitors." Caroline beamed.

"And…?" I continued.

"Will you help me choose a dress?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nope, I'm not going to help you." I replied.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"For two reasons;" I raised two of my fingers. "First is; I don't like shopping you can ask Blondy. Second is; you're going to win, anyway."

"You think?" Caroline smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure of that." I replied. "So, what can I get you girls?"

They both ordered coke before going shopping. After my shift ended, I went to visit Damon. I wanted to know if he found out anything about the blood bank affair. It's the first time ever that I'm setting a foot in his house. Okay, they guy is pretty loaded. I mean that's probably why it's called a boarding house. It was a huge house for only two people. I parked my car; I saw Damon's car and another one. Before I got out my phone rang. It was Emilie. She called to tell me that she's having dinner with Dylan. It's their first official date. She asked me to not wait up for her tonight. I didn't let her go before reminding her what she has to do if she got attack and how to hold them off for a while. Throughout the years, I realised that I couldn't always be here to protect her. I taught her how to fight, and since she was filled with vervain 24/7, they will be weak enough to let her go. Oh, and I also gave her one of Alaric's vervain dart, in that case she will be protected enough. Finally, she must get to a public place and give me a call and this way I will go and pick her up. Nothing like this happened before, thankfully, but you never know.

It was D-Day for Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Emilie was going with Dylan. Their first date was great; it was so great that she was giving me earache at talking about it so much. They look cute together. I just hope it will last longer than her previous relationship. She was spending most of her time with him. Anyway, I trusted Damon for taking care of the blood bank stealing problem. I didn't get news from him since that day. I arrived at the pageant by myself. I wore a long, strap and black dress. I wore my hair down; they were in their natural curly state. I wore some heels and since I'm not too gifted to walk in those, they were not really high. Anyway, I was looking for some familiar faces. I found none of that. I remained in my corner and looked around. The only thing that I regretted was Matt not being here. It would have been cool for him to dance with Caroline. I tried to take his hours but Carol Lockwood wanted me to see the pageant and to be here. So my boss refused.

"I need to talk to you." Damon said appearing out of thin air and dragged me upstairs where the girls were getting ready.

"Hello, to you too, Damon!" I replied falling in steps behind him. We arrived in the room to find Elena holding her dress.

"Hey, you can't be back here." Elena said to us.

"We need to talk." Damon retorted. Elena gave a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that; he said the same thing to me." I said to her.

"It has to be right now?" Elena asked to Damon.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it's really inconvenient to me, I'll squib." Damon said seriously.

"Damon, could you be more vague." I remarked dryly.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." He announced.

"Excuse me!" I shrieked.

"What?!" Elena asked.

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to lose his mind." He explained.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." Elena replied.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." He retorted. Elena sat down on the couch.

"Oh, yeah! You're handling this just fine." I said dryly backhanded his shoulder.

"He has no idea where normal is." Damon started glancing down at me and then at Elena. "His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all the time fighting it when he should have learned to control it and now it's controlling him instead." He finished.

"I can't believe it. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here." She refused to believe him.

"He's still a vampire, Elena." I told her.

"Plus he's on human blood; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because is not gonna want to stop. Trust me." Damon added.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 : I fell into slumber.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Thanks to NicoleR85 and to LostgirlLove for their reviews. Glad you'll like it. Hope you'll like this new chapter. Thanks to the followers and the favourited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place." Elena was now guilt tripping herself. It's not like it's going to help. Stefan entered behind us.

"What's going on in here?" He asked casually.

"I was just filling Elena and Nellie on your extra-curricular activities." Damon replied.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan chuckled.

"I know a bout the blood, Stefan." Elena stated. Damon grabbed my arm.

"We're um—we'll be downstairs, drinking." He said as we made our escape. Damon dragged me downstairs. I caught a glimpse of Emilie talking with John. They were soon joined by Dylan, who gave a glass to her. Damon passed me a glass of champagne.

"Can I ask you something?" I started sipping from my glass.

"Already did." Damon replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Why did you tell me about Stefan?" I questioned.

"Because I didn't want you to go all Buffy on me if Stefan attacks Emilie." He replied honestly.

"Fair enough." I took another sip from my glass.

I left Damon after several minutes spending in his company. The guy is a jerk but not a bad one. Plus we do get along quite well. I'm not calling him friend but partner in crimes, maybe. I was wondering one thing, though. How come Damon, Stefan or even Anna, since I saw her around, are not overcome by the urge of ripping through Emilie's throat? I'm not complaining, just wondering. Maybe, I should ask the question to Damon one of this day. I went to the bathroom but now, that I think about I should have just stayed with Damon. I opened the bathroom door and found Stefan on the other side. He vamped out on me.

I'm usually filled up with vervain and even wore a bracelet. Today was one of those rare days where I do forget to drink my usual dose of vervain. That would explain the bracelet, just in case I do forget. That doesn't mean that Emilie goes out without vervain in her system. Where she's concerned I never forget to give her the vervain and always make sure that she has her necklace on her. She calls me mom when I do that but can she really blame me? I mean with her blood smelling tasty and attracting the vampires, I'm just making sure that she's safe. Sometimes I do neglect my own safety. So, there I was with Stefan on the parking lot. The guy was living a sort of crisis while I was just trying to reason with him.

"I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm little bit on the edge." Stefan was saying.

"You seem fine to me." Always the smart ass. He pushed me against a car. "Oi! Watch it."

"I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head." Stefan started to ramble a guy on crack. "She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to find out, I didn't want her to find out, now everything's ruined."

"Stefan, it's Elena you're talking about." I replied. "Miss goody-two-shoes who sees good in everybody. Trust me, everything will be fine."

"Em, I don't do that. I don't hurt people. I'm the good brother." Stefan continued.

"And you're right, Stefan. So, let's go back inside." I encouraged him at making the right decision.

"Why did you follow me? Why didn't you run away?" He growled at me.

"And risk someone else's safety?" He smirked. I have to admit, he looked scary.

"Look at you, now." He got closer to me. "I want to kill you, I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood." He pushed my hair away and touched my neck.

"Stefan, you can resist it." I tried to convince him. "Think about Elena."

"Under your skin, pulsating, floating." He continued not hearing me. "Your carotid artery right here." He traced the vein with his finger. "If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any."

"Interesting." I kneed his groin and ran away. I followed him; I know I brought this on myself. Can you blame me for wanting to protect others and Stefan from himself? It doesn't that I'm going to let myself bite by a vampire. I'm not completely crazy. I ran as fast as I can but Stefan is a vampire and no one can outrun a vampire. He appeared just in front of me, he grabbed me by shoulders and he plunged his teeth into my neck. I pulled the stake that I always bring with me and plunged it in Stefan's stomach. He released me. He looked down at the stake ad I took the opportunity to snap his neck. I took my phone and called Damon. But he didn't answer. There was nothing around me to tie Stefan up. I really needed Damon to come and give me a hand. The only consolation I had was that Stefan was going to stay out for several hours.

It was dark, already and Stefan did stay out for a few hours and these last few hours I tried to call Damon. I was calling again when I heard someone groaning behind me. Stefan was coming around. I was holding the stake in my hand when I left a hundredth message on Damon's phone. I should have probably run away but to go where. If I go back there, they're going to ask lots of questions. Plus, I wanted to keep an eye on Stefan. So, I stayed around, at a safe distance but around.

"Damon, it's me again, you better bring your ass over there, ASAP," I insisted on the last four letters. "before Stefan made a dinner out of me." I said in the phone. Stefan was standing up, he looked down. When he looked back up, the veins were around his eyes and his fang out. I threw the stake at him but he caught it. Maybe, snapping his neck wasn't so good of an idea. I ran to the mansion with no hesitation. Then again, no one can outrun a vampire. You have to understand dear readers that I don't wish to kill him; still, I could use a gun. Stefan appeared just in front of me. "Stefan, don't!" he sank his teeth into my neck for the second time today. He was blocking my arms with his hands, pinning them to my body. I screamed for him to stop.

"Stefan!" I heard someone call. Stefan released me; and I dropped on my knees. He turned to the source of the voice. It was Elena. She was with Damon and Bonnie. Thank god for this. Damon walked carefully towards his brother.

"Stefan, come on get control." He ordered softly. "It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Stefan grabbed Damon and threw him against a tree. Damon got up and Stefan walked to Damon.

"Stefan stop it!" Elena yelled. Stefan held his head in his hands and stared to groan in pain. It was Bonnie. I forgot to mention that the girl's a witch. Elena told me that the day I went to help save Stefan. Irony in all this is that I saved the guy who just took a chunk out of me. Stefan seemed to have snapped out of his blood lust.

"It's okay." Damon said reassuringly. "Stefan!" Stefan looked around him and ran away.

"What took you so long?" I questioned Damon. I could barely hear my own voice and my vision was getting blurry. I'm wondering how much Stefan has to drink. Damon looked at my neck. My eyelids were getting heavier. Damon gently slapped my face.

"Drink." He said putting his wrist on my mouth. I did as he asked. I was getting some strength back. Damon gave me just enough to compensate the blood loss but not enough to heal the bite mark.

The Sheriff arrived with some paramedics and her deputies. Damon and I gave her a fake story and we were supported by Elena and Bonnie. I told Sheriff Forbes that it happened too fast and I didn't recognise the vampire. "Never seen it around." I lied. I even told her that I'm not sure to recognise the vampire. I then begged her to let me go back home. I don't feel like going to the hospital. She agreed to let me go home and Damon borrowed me his jacket. I sent a text to Emilie telling her that I was okay and to not wait for me. Damon gave me a ride back home.

"Sure, you're alright?" Damon asked me once he pulled in front of my house.

"Yes, I am." I said tiredly. "Thanks for the ride." He nodded and once I closed the car door he revved the engine and reared back the driveway.

I went in to find Emilie and Dylan in the kitchen. I didn't feel like socializing tonight so I went upstairs, to my room. I took a shower and put the dress and Damon's blazer on a chair. I'll take them to the laundry service, tomorrow. I put a bandage on my neck and went to bed. Someone knocked on my door, it was Emilie and I let her in.

"What happened at the pageant, Mac?" She asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it." I answered. "You don't have someone to be with?"

"Dylan left while you were in the shower." I scooted over and she lied down next to me.

"So, who won?"

"Caroline Forbes." She replied.

"Told you." I smirked.

"Really, what happened?"

"Vampire attacked me." I replied.

"One from the tomb?"

"Yes." I answered drowsily. My eyelids were dropping. "Don't worry, though. Damon's dealing with him." I was lying to her, I know. Actually, half lied to her. Damon was really dealing with him but Stefan is not from the tomb. Emilie doesn't need to know or to worry about Stefan. Since, you know, the vampire is one of her student. We talked some more until I fell into slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: I left them to talk.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Thanks to NicoleR85 for her review. Thanks to all the followers and for the one who favourited this story. Happy you like it so far. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

It's been a few days since Stefan chewed on me. Emilie eventually figured out what happened when she saw that Stefan was missing school. Needless to say that she was mad at me for not saying anything and to Stefan for biting me after I saved his life. Emilie was on a mission when she barged into the boarding house this day. She was going to 'slap the blood thirst out of Stefan' for what he did to me. Her words not mine. Sometimes I forget that she could be as scary as a vampire on ripper mode can be, even scarier. When we arrived Damon was talking to Elena.

"Where's your brother?" Emilie asked Damon marching to him.

"Hello to you too, Blondy." Damon replied to her. "Nellie!" He nodded to me.

"Damon where's Stefan?" She insisted.

"Don't!" I warned Damon.

"You better shut the hell up. I can't believe you lied to me." She exclaimed slapping my shoulder for the hundredth time today.

"Ouch. I'm the victim here, stop slapping me." I complained. The bitch knows how to slap.

"Not a good idea for you to see him." Damon answered her.

"See, listen to Damon." I agreed. I wasn't worried about her safety, I was worried about Stefan's. She'll be able to stake the guy.

"Stefan really regrets what he did to you, Emma." Elena said to me.

"He better be." Emilie growled and I rolled my eyes. She wasn't really mad; she was just upset I guess.

"I have no doubt about that." I replied. "How is he, by the way?"

"Always the martyr." Damon chimed in. "It will pass."

"Will it?" Elena asked. "Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats." Damon retorted.

"She didn't mean physical pain, you dumbass." Emilie snarked back.

"Whoa, someone's on a roll tonight." I muttered.

"I know what she meant." Damon rolled his eyes at her. "Look, are you gonna be okay if I run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher."

"Ric?" I asked leaning next to Damon while Emilie flopped down next to Elena.

"Are you two friends now?" Elena asked.

"I don't have any friends Elena." Damon replied going to grab his jacket.

"Right." Elena retorted.

"You should, um, you should stay up here." Damon said while he was putting on his jacket. "None of you should be down there by yourself."

"We'll be fine." Elena sighed.

"You know…you're very trusting of him." Damon remarked. "Given the circumstances."

"So are you. Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving." Elena countered.

"She got a point." I said. "Can I come with you?" I asked Damon already following him.

"Nope."

"Come on." I whined. "I mean seriously, do you see me stay here with an emotional teenage girl, a cranky teacher and a vampire in rehab?" I argued. Emilie and Elena glared at me while Damon thought for a second.

"Fine, let's go." Damon turned to the girls. "We won't be long."

We left them. Ric was waiting for us outside. I got in the back. They filled me in about, the device Pearl gave to Damon, about Elena's birthmother; Isobel. They also told me why we were going to Grove Hill. John knew Isobel, but the number she used was disconnected. A while after, he started to receive call from a new number, that's why they wanted to check it out. It was a small house, well not that small but not too big either. It was paid three months in advance. Damon wasn't sure that he would be able to get in. So Ric asked how it worked exactly. "By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short terms rental and hotels are a bit of a grey area." I replied to Ric. They both looked at me surprised. "Someone did their homework." Damon chided approvingly. Ric asked that we don't kill anyone, tonight. Ric and I went in first. Damon followed us when he saw that he was in the clear. We looked around the house, when Damon warned us that we have company. A vampire attacked Ric. Ric threw a punch, Damon and I arrived behind Ric. When the Vampire got up to attack Ric one more time, Damon shoved him back on the floor. Damon knew him, he was a vampire from the tomb; Henry. Yep, another one of those. Henry was a good host, he served me and Ric a beer, and he gave Damon a glass of blood.

"So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked more to Damon than Ric and I. Ric was leaning on the wall and I was sitting at the table with Damon.

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend." Damon replied. "How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb." He answered. "He's been helping me out."

"How exactly is he helping you out?" I questioned.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world…" He started to explain. "Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place." He explained while moving to his fridge grabbing a blood bag for himself. I guess it must be quite a shock to wake up in the 21st century when you've been sleeping for 145 years. Especially, when life has got so much easier than life in 1864, thanks to the technology.

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Ric questioned. Henry glanced at Damon.

"That's my friend's very…passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon apologised for Ric and in the same time asked about Isobel.

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel." He replied pouring the blood in a glass. "I know John. He's my only real friend." I scoffed but covered it with a cough. "He really showed me the ropes…how to use microwave, separate my whites." The three of us glanced at each other briefly.

"What else do you do for him?" I asked this time.

"I help keep an eye on things…You know, with the others." He replied.

"The others?" That was Damon.

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive." Henry explained. "I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge." Well, that's unfortunate.

"What does John want with them?" Ric questioned.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know?" Henry answered. "Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do gooder." Damon chuckled. Henry's phone rang and he read the screen to see the caller's ID.

"Heh, That's John, now." He informed us smiling. Damon got out of his chair.

"Oh, hey, let me talk to him. All right." Damon said taking the phone out of his hand. Damon let the phone ring. I got out of my chair slowly. Damon and Ric exchanged a look.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Henry asked, his smile had disappeared from his face.

"Am I gonna…answer that?" Damon glanced at me and Ric. We both shook our heads no.

"What's going on?" None of us answered him. Henry turned around and went to attack Ric one more time. Damon grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around, so this way Henry would face him and Ric staked him in the back. Henry's body dropped on the ground.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight." Damon said patted Ric on the shoulders. "Your words. Just pointing out."

We searched the house for anything that could be useful, but there was nothing of interest in the house. Ric was having a sort of middle life crisis and I don't do well with crisis. I went out to call Emilie. I asked her how Stefan was doing. She muttered some inaudible words that I'm pretty sure were insults. Then she told me that Stefan was brooding and talking to Elena. She tried to stop the girl from going downstairs but she was stubborn. Then she asked me if we'll still be long. I told her no and asked why. She said Dylan had called her and she wanted to meet him. I told her to take the car because we'll soon be there. She protested saying that she couldn't let Elena alone with Stefan. So I told her that if Stefan wanted to kill Elena, he would have done it a long time ago. She said that she rather wait for me before leaving to meet up with Dylan. "Okay, suit yourself!" I replied. I hung up and went in the car when I saw Ric got out.

When we arrived at the boarding house we saw Elena sitting in an armchair writing in her diary, I guess. And Emilie was in another armchair, drinking a glass of wine. Emilie jumped out of the seat and came to me she offered me to drop me off but I refused. I've decided to stay a bit more in Damon's company. I wasn't in a hurry to go back to an empty house. Emilie said goodbye to Damon cheerfully and was still fulminating against Stefan when she left. I flopped down on the couch where Damon was sitting, and I dropped my feet on his lap.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." Damon said as I put my arm over my eyes.

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with." Elena replied. "And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing for Katherine getting caught." She just didn't go there.

"This is my fault now?" Damon asked.

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just…saying you're not exactly innocent." Elena replied. I sat up on the couch, and took off my legs from Damon's lap. I looked at Damon. I could see that his face was turning colder, and his jaw was squared. I turned to Elena.

"Elena, just forget about it. Alright, just drop it." I asked her.

"No, I won't because he's made it his life mission to make Stefan miserable." She argued. Damon got up from the couch.

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage the rest of the story?" Damon asked coldly.

"He said there was more." Elena replied.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Damon turned to walk away. I got up from the couch and grabbed his arm.

"Damon, wait, I want to know." I forced the raven hair Vampire to face me. "So, tell me."

Damon told us how he didn't want to turn into a vampire. Damon may like being a vampire now, but originally he didn't want to be one. Stefan convinced him to feed on human blood; Stefan is the one who's responsible for Damon turning into a vampire.

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person." Damon poured himself a glass of scotch. "I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride."

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die." Elena exclaimed. Yeah, that's a lot of guilt, indeed. "That's why he won't feed. Now, I understand why, but…"

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." Damon shrugged.

"He's your brother, Damon." I said softly. "I know you care." Elena left after that.

"Where are you going?" He asked to Elena. I went to him and he poured me a glass.

"You know I might sound selfish and heartless but I'm glad Stefan turned you." I started. "I mean I got to meet you in this lifetime. We're not friends obviously but you know how to have fun." Damon roamed my face with his eyes and smirked down at me. We chunked our glasses together. Elena came back upstairs.

"Stefan's gone." She informed us.

"He'll be fine." Damon replied.

"He doesn't have his ring." Elena told us.

"Are you sure he's going to be fine without this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he'll be back before the sun rises." Damon retorted.

"I know where I could find him." Elena said suddenly and she left. I turned to Damon and he just shrugged. I went to sit on the couch, I put my feet up.

"So, Isobel knew John Gilbert, right?" I questioned.

"Yep." Damon took a sip of his scotch. "He even sent her to me." He sat down next to me; I put my feet on his lap.

"Is it just me or it's not really a coincidence that Elena; Isobel's daughter had been adopted by Grayson Gilbert; John's brother?" I asked. "I mean what are the chances for that kind of stuff to happen?"

"So, you think that John is Elena's…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm not sure yet but it might be the case." I replied.

We stayed like this for an hour or two before Stefan and Elena came back at the Boarding house. I got up from the couch when Elena went upstairs. I said goodbye to Damon and told him to call me if anything came up. To Stefan I said that I was glad to see that his old-broody self was back and warned to avoid Emilie the best he could. And I left them to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: And hopefully out of my life.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to NicoleR85 for her review. Thanks to the one who favourited this story and followed it. Hope you'll like this chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I was finishing my shift at the Grill when I received a call from Damon who asked me to meet him at the school. It was four in the afternoon. I drove to the school and I was met by Emilie in the hallways. We walked to Ric's class together.

"Are you giving the evil eye?" I asked stepping in the classroom. Emilie immediately glared at Stefan. "I see that you do." I sent an apologetic smile to Stefan. "What's up peeps?" I sang sitting on one of the table.

"Damon, thanks for coming." Ric turned to the door. Damon stepped in and walked to stand next to me.

"Sorry, I'm late. My dog ate my uh…never mind." Damon shrugged and leaned on the table.

"How come I arrived before you?" I questioned him.

"The Grill is closer to the school than the Boarding house." Emilie replied for him matter of factly.

"True."

"What are all the frown brows?" Damon asked looking around.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric answered.

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed.

"Isobel is here? In town?" Damon asked. I looked at Elena who was sitting at one of the tables in the classroom. "Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon questioned Ric.

"No." Ricky replied.

"No, they're not?" Damon asked.

"No, I didn't ask." Ric clarified.

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" I slapped Damon on his shoulder.

"Stop being a dick." I told him.

"And to answer your question, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Ricky replied to his question nonetheless.

"What did she want?" Emilie asked to Elena.

"She wants to see me, Milie." Elena replied to her.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan said and Emilie glared at him. I'm wondering how long she's going to do that. I found that funny.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon said softly to Elena. I noticed the way Damon was looking at her, he obviously cares about the teenager. Maybe more than care.

"I don't really have a choice." Elena replied.

"She's threatening to go on killing spree." Alaric informed us.

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon said sarcastically at the same time I said. "That would be a problem for us because…" trailing off on purpose. Damon and I both looked at each other smirking.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't I know I'll regret it." Elena said strongly.

"You'll regret it, anyway. I already know how this meeting is going to end." I started. "You meet her, she disappoints you, and she rips your heart out, figuratively. Then you realised it was all a mistake. Why don't you just skip to the part when you realise it's all a mistake." I explained. Damon slapped me on my shoulder.

"Stop being a bitch." He said.

"I've got mum issue." I shrugged.

The meeting was arranged at the grill, more than hour later. Emilie and I were outside waiting in the park, eating ice cream. Ricky and Damon was standing behind us.

"Can I taste it?" Emilie asked to taste my ice cream.

"Nope, it's pistachio and you're allergic." I replied going back to eat my ice cream.

"Instead of speaking of ice creams," Damon leaned over my shoulder sneering. "We should be in there."

"No, Isobel made it clear. We're not to step foot inside." Ricky reminded him.

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowd restaurant." Damon replied.

"You're not going to kill her period!" Ricky warned him.

"Really! Ricky! Really!" I scoffed in disbelief. "The woman ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"

"She's my wife." Ricky retorted. Damon and I stared at him. "was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there." He explained.

"Figures." Emilie scoffed.

"The woman over there is just cold and unattached." Ricky continued.

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity." Damon countered.

"You see I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy." Ricky said.

"When he's not on a human blood diet." Emilie put in. I have to admit I love this new Emilie. But I was starting to get sick of her bitching about Stefan. I'm the one he bit, not her.

"And you're dick and you kill people but I still see something in you. But with her there was…nothing." Ricky continued unphased by Emilie's little comment.

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press." Damon started.

"I wished humans have that button." I mused thoughtfully.

"I mean Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of _How I met your mother_,"

"The broody version of _How I met your mother."_ Emilie and I we chuckled.

"The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road—no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?" Damon questioned.

"I know I would." I replied.

"You haven't." Ricky told him.

"Of course I have Ric. It's why I'm so fun to be around." Damon retorted. Liar, liar, vampire pants on fire I chanted in my head.

My phone rang and I took it to see the caller's ID; it was an unknown number. I put it back in my pocket. I finished my ice cream and stood next to Damon. Before I could say anything we saw Elena and Stefan walking out of the Grill. Elena looked distraught. Her face was tears stained. She told us what Isobel wanted. She wanted the device Pearl gave to Damon, why was this object so important? I know one thing, though, Damon is not about to hand it anytime soon. Emilie left to meet Dylan and I walked back home. When I parked in the driveway, someone was sitting in the porch. A woman with fiery red hair, pale skin; she was dressed in a skinny jeans and a black shirt. I dropped my head on the wheel of my car. I got out of the car and walked to the house. With the only objective to ignore her. I walked past her. I opened the door and closed it behind me. She stopped it with her foot.

"Aren't you going to invite your mama in?" She asked teasingly.

"No." I replied shortly before slamming the door one more time. She pushed it open and walked inside like she owns the place. She bumped my shoulder when she walked past me to go into the kitchen.

"Little cute place you have here." She said. I stayed silent. "Do you still live with that little friend of yours?"

"None of your damn business." I growled. "What do you want? Why are you even here?"

"Can a mother visit her daughter?" She continued in the same sarcastic tone.

"How did you know I was here?" I questioned her.

"Come on, you know me better than that, don't you?" She replied rummaging through my cupboards. "I've always watched over you, from afar of course."

"Get your ass out of here." I said calmly.

"Tut, tut, tut, you shouldn't be swearing." She chastised me. "I think I taught you better than that."

"You left before you could actually teach me better than that." I spat back. "What do you want?"

"I need money." She said.

"Figures." I scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint, but you ain't getting any." I said to her. "And I don't want you here. So, get out now."

"We won't leave until we get our money." A voice that I recognised said behind me. It was her boyfriend; Chuck.

"First, it's not your money. Second, I want you both out of here. So, out!" I seethed. My mother has stopped rummaging through the cupboards and stood next to Chuck. There was a glass on the kitchen table. Chuck grabbed it and threw it at the wall behind me. I didn't flinch because I knew what was coming. It's not the first time but it surely going to be the last. If he thinks he can scare me like before. He got another thing coming.

"You are giving me the money." He snarled as he walked over to me. "Or I'll kill you." He fisted my hair and I winced as I felt some of my hair being pulled.

"You need another fix so you came all the way to Mystic Falls just for some money?" I asked him. I could feel his rank breath on my face.

"No, of course not. I thought I could have some fun with you." He replied smirking.

I gripped the hand that was in my hair. "The mother isn't enough for you, you also need the daughter?" I snarled. He banged my head on the small island of the kitchen.

"Chuck, you said you won't hurt her." Madeline shrieked. There was blood dribbling down my right eyebrow.

"Maddy, honey, she should have known better. All she has to do is give me the money." He said sweetly to her.

"I know but look she's bleeding now."

"This is all her doing." He turned to me. "Come on, sweetie, give me the money and I won't hurt you."

"No. You won't have it." He swung his fist at me but I blocked it. "Now, you're leaving." I punched him in the face. His face turned to the side with the hit. Maddie gasped.

"You, bitch!" He spat. Chuck's face was twisted with rage. He backhanded me. Chuck always wore a ring on his right hand. A big tacky ring that left a bruise on my cheek when he hit me. I grabbed him by his collar and headbutted him. I heard his nose crack with the blow. I kneed him in the groin and he bent down with a groan. I punched him a last time in the jaw. Chuck was on the ground, groaning and moaning with pain. Maddy rushed to his side and glared at me. I crouched down to look at her.

"This is the first and the last warning I'm giving you." I said to them with a low voice. "Don't come back in Mystic Falls, don't come back in my life ever again. You need money for your crack, you work for it or you steal it. I don't care." I spat in her face while she cradled Chuck's head on her knees. "Next time you show your face in Mystic Falls, you'll both be dead. Am I clear?" She nodded with eyes round like saucers. "Now, you take your scum of a boyfriend and you get the hell out of my life." I got up and wiped the blood from my face. Madeline struggled to hiss her boyfriend up. When he was able to do so, she walked with him leaning heavily on her and walked out of my house. And hopefully, out of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The tears will come eventually.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Thanks to NicoleR85 and xNikiStx for their review. Glad you like the story so far. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

When Emilie got home this night and she saw my face. She knew what happened; she led me to the hospital without asking any question. It wasn't bad but bad enough for my eyebrow to be stitched. This has always been like this, my mother coming back into my life just to ask money for a fix. In the last five years, her infamous little boyfriend does the trip with her anytime they both need money. Most of time I would say no and he would beat me up until I spill the money. My mother did the same. I've never fought back, because Madeline is my mother and when Chuck made an appearance, I was just started to fight Vampires. Now I just hope that she left town; that they both did. The only other problem that I had was Emilie. She's showering with affection since last night, as if as I am about to snap anytime soon. But I won't. I won't break or shed a tear for a mother that doesn't love me. I did it a long time ago when I was just a child but things have changed now. I've read somewhere "The capacity for friendship is God's way of apologizing for our families."1 Well, the apology is accepted. Emilie is looking after me. She promised me she won't hurt me and I believed her, I still do. It happens sometimes that I doubt the love she gave me. I doubt she will love me no matter what I do or what I say. But in the end, she does love me no matter what. At the end of day, she's by my side, we don't have to say a word to each other, and we don't need to sit next to each other. We just know when one of us is sad or hurt or in pain, we know it better than the other does. That's maybe why Emilie called in sick for me. That's maybe why she brought me breakfast in my bed this morning. This is also why she was there watching tv with me without saying a word.

Emilie put on the anime _One Piece_ for us to watch. A marathon since the very beginning of the adventure of the young Straw Hat Captain and his crew, something that's heart-warming. Something that makes you understand or wonder on the importance of friendship, loyalty, or bravery. We were at the episodes concerning about Nico Robin's past. One of the most heartbreaking stories of the anime, if I have to be honest with you.

"_Someday surely…you're gonna meet your nakama. The ocean is vast…Someday, surely! Your nakama will appear to protect you! Once you born into this world, you never gonna be alone_." Saulo said to Robin before dying. I started to cry.

"Finally, if I knew you'll cry at this part. I would have put it on sooner." Emilie said taking my head on her shoulder. "Let it go, honey!" I took my head off of her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sniffing.

"You always cry when she comes to visit you." Emilie replied hooking her finger at the word "visit."

"That's ridiculous. I cried like twenty times since we put this on. And you're comforting me now." I snorted. I wiped my tears away.

"Well, you and I know that you're truly crying about the show." She retorted. "Even now, you're crying for Saulo."

"Don't worry, I won't cry for my mother." I assured her rubbing her arm. "I'm not okay with her popping back into my life. Even if it was just a short visit, but I won't cry."

"Are you sure?" She questioned frowning.

"Yep." My phone beeped. I looked at it. I received a text message from Damon.

**The device; weapon against vampires. –D**

"That's weird!" I mused out loud.

"What is it?" Emilie asked.

"The device Isobel and John want so much is a weapon against Vampires." I replied.

"It's not that weird. I mean John wants to kill all the vampires, right?" She retorted.

"Yeah, but Isobel is a vampire. So why would she want the device for?"

"No idea!" Emilie shrugged. Then she got that twinkle in her eyes. A mischievous twinkle that says 'I have a great idea.'

"Whatever your idea is; the answer is no." I said while turning back to the TV.

"Just hear me out!" Emilie replied smirking. She put her finger on my lips. "How about we go pay a visit to Damon." She suggested and I was ready to protest. "We could raid his expensive alcohols." I considered it for a minute.

"You're full of good ideas, today."

I changed into my jeans and a white tunic, I put on my sneakers. I braided my hair over my shoulder. Once I was finished I joined Emilie downstairs in the hallway. We both got into the car and she drove us to the boarding house. Emilie and I walked directly in the house without knocking. Damon was in the library, reading a book. It was a funny sight; I would have never pictured him for the reading type. I was half expecting him to be out gallivanting and feeding on some shallow girl.

"Your door was open." I said flopping down next to him on the couch. "_Wuthering Heights_" I hummed appreciatively.

"What are you two doing here?" Damon questioned closing his book.

"We felt like visiting you." Emilie replied shrugging and going through his book collections.

I slapped him on the shoulder. "So, what've you been up to?" I asked.

"What happened to you?" He said taking my face in his hand. He turned to the side to see the bruise on my cheeks, his eyes then travelled to the arch of my eyebrow.

"Bar fight." I answered casually. "You should see the guy. He's completely damaged." I took his hands off my face. "I'm touched by your concern, though."

"Anyway, what are we going to do about this device and Isobel?" Emilie asked before Damon could answer.

"Nothing." Damon replied. "That bitch can go to hell. She's not getting the device."

"Well said, Day." I agreed patting on the arm.

"You know she's going to kill people, right?" Emilie asked the both of us.

"So?" We both replied at the same time. We looked at each other weirdly.

"Nothing, just making sure you knew." She shrugged. "And seriously, Day? You're on nickname basis, now?"

"He already calls me, Nellie. So I figure why not get a nickname for him." I replied shrugging.

"She's right; you could have gone for a more suitable nickname." Damon agreed with her. "Like handsome or sexy or…" I put my hand on his mouth before he could continue.

"And flatter your already disproportionate ego. I don't think so."

"So you think that he's handsome?" Emilie asked sitting across us. I glared at her.

"I need a drink and I'm not having this conversation."

I went to where the alcohol were exposed and poured myself a drink. I downed the glass. The liquid burnt my throat in a good way. I didn't no I needed one until I drank this glass. I poured another one and went back to my seat. Damon went to get a bloodbag into his basement and Emilie was reading a Jane Austen's book. I sipped at my drink at a very slow pace. Emilie was right, even I don't want to; I'm going to cry eventually. It never fails. I was eleven when she left and it hurt more than anything that I would experience in life. I thought I was dead for her, when she reappeared one day when I was fourteen. I haven't met Emilie yet. I didn't have friends and I stupidly thought that she came back for me. I was ready to forgive her and start over. It sounds stupid, right? She came and she left and ripped my heart away for a second time, in one swift movement. The second time was three years later, again stupidly I thought she came back for me but once again she came and she left, and I was left with only my eyes to cry. Then Emilie came into my life. I didn't want to be her friend because I thought she would leave one day. She stayed by my side even after I insulted her and hurt her in more than one occasion. Then I got dragged into the supernatural world thanks to her freaky blood. My mother came back when I was nineteen and this time she came back with a vengeance. She has her boyfriend Chuck with her and he punched me in the face and broke my ribs to get money for their drugs. Five years later and I'm the one who kicked his ass. If you ask me 'do you still love your mother?' I would answer; 'I don't have a mother, I've never had a mother. I've always been on my own. And one day Emilie just tagged along.' I downed my second glass. I made a movement to get up but Damon snatched my glass from my hand and went to pour me another glass. Damon gave me the glass back, clunk his glass to mine and we both drank. Elena, Stefan and Bonnie burst into the library.

"Absolutely not." Damon said to Elena. I couldn't agree more. Isobel had kidnapped Jeremy and she wanted the device in exchange of Jeremy.

"Hear me out." Elena pleaded.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon summarized pretty well.

"But it would be useless; Bonnie can take its power away." Elena continued.

"I don't trust her." Damon replied.

"I'm on Team Damon on this one." I added.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie assured us. Elena raised her arm in "See!" manner.

"John and Isobel will never know."

"Why don't we try to get Jeremy in our own way?" I questioned no one in particular.

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Stefan countered.

"Are you even up for this?" Damon asked to Bonnie. "I mean no offense, you're not Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing." She answered.

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon replied.

"What's your favourite book?" She asked out of blue.

"What?" Damon and I exclaimed at the same time. It's starting to get creepy. We should stop doing this.

"Name a book, any book." Bonnie insisted.

"Name a book." I said to Damon shrugging.

"How about _Call of the Wild_ Jack London." Damon said. Bonnie turned to the library. Bonnie fixed the book shelf and a book flew from it and landed in Damon's hand. Damon looked at it.

"Jack London." He confirmed.

"10 points for Gryffindor." I sing song.

"We're doing this Damon. I'm gonna do it in my way. Now give me device. We're wasting time!" Elena ordered him.

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon said to Bonnie.

"You're right, you can't trust me." Bonnie replied. Well, she got spunk.

"But you can trust me." Elena assured him looking at him with her doe eyes. Damon stared at her longingly and gave her the device. "Thank you." Bonnie lit some candles and opened Emily's spellbook. She placed the device next to the book.

"Is there anyone in this room, you didn't try to kill?" I questioned Damon while Bonnie was doing the spell.

"Yeah. You, sweetie." He purred in my ear.

"True! And for future reference, don't call me sweetie." I replied. Bonnie made the device fly between her hands. The flames flared up and the lights flickered. The device fell back into Bonnie's hands.

"Done." She said.

"What that's it?" Emilie complained. "No spells, no chanted and weird words." Bonnie obviously ignored her and gave the device to Elena.

"Great, now what?" Damon asked.

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena replied.

Damon, Stefan and Elena left to go to the square. Emilie and I dropped Bonnie back to her place and we went back home. I went up to my bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. Emilie came to talk to me but I told her that I needed to be alone. She came back a few minutes later with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. She sat at the end of my bed, I joined her. I sat down next to her and we drank all night. I didn't cry but the tears will come eventually.

* * *

1 **Jay McInerney, The Last of the Savages**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: I walked out of the porch.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Aiphira for their reviews. Glad you like it so far. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

When I went to the Founder's day; Mrs. Lockwood informed me that my grandparents owned a bookshop called "Bound to Please." And please no comment. Since, there was no one to sell the bookstore and they couldn't do it without the agreement of the heir, the bookstore was left abandoned. Now, that I'm here, I had the choice between selling it or taking it over. I don't know what to do yet, so I'm just going to enjoy the day. As a member of the Founding family I have to be here. Carol Lockwood was presenting the floats. Emilie, Dylan and I were cheering, clapping and enjoying ourselves. Caroline looked beautiful in her period dress. Every float was impressive in their own way. When I was in high school, I didn't get to do stuff like that. It was great to watch but it must have been awesome to do it and to get to show it to the town. Once the parade was over, I went to walk around in the park. There were a lot of stall and activities to do. Dylan and Emilie wandered off. I walked around a bit before I caught a glimpse of Damon talking with Stefan. I joined Damon after Stefan walked off.

"Hey, Damon! Are you alright?" I asked when I saw the look on his face. He seemed hurt, he was frowning.

"Just my brother giving me a speech about the right thing to do." He replied smirking. The frown and the hurt vanished from his face.

"Oh, you mean Stefan is being Stefan again. God, I hate when he does that." I said in a mock outrageous tone. Damon snorted.

"What are you doing, here?" Damon asked me.

"I thought I could come and annoy you. I have nothing else to do." I replied.

"Gee, I feel flattered, you thought of me, Nellie." Damon retorted bowing his head slightly.

"You are very welcome." I curtsied in return. I put my hand on his arm and started to walk. "You know I own a bookstore now."

"I know now." Damon replied.

"It's called 'Bound to Please.'" I said to him with a smirk.

"Bound to Please. That sure sounds kinky!" Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course you would like it kinky." I countered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Damon questioned raising his eyebrows.

"You're a vampire, Damon. I'm pretty sure you bite the girl you're sleeping with." I shrugged.

"And if you ask them they would tell you it was mind blowing." Damon continued with a smug face.

"I bet it was." I replied dryly.

"Jealous?"

"No, Damon, don't flatter yourself. You're not that irresistible." I bit back.

I stayed with for the rest of the celebrations. It was silent between us most of the time, a comfortable silence. I didn't hear from Maddie and her boyfriend and that was for the best. I tried to confront Damon about what happened between him and Stefan but he dismissed my questions and changed the subject with dirty comments. He tried to ask me about what really happened to my face. But I dismissed his questions and changed the subject with dirty comments. I think I can guess what was the deal between him and Stefan in one word; Elena. Damon could try to lie to me but I saw the look he gave Elena last night. I can see the look he casts her way everytime she's around. He's so smitten with her. He would never admit it though. That's fine by me. I don't think I would like a sappy Damon. Emilie and Dylan joined us at some point during the afternoon. Emilie insisted on taking a picture of me and Damon. Then I took one of her and Dylan. They stayed with us for a while but decided to go to the Grill for a last drink before going home for some cuddling time. Emilie's words not mine. It was night when Anna came to us.

"You're still around?" Damon asked her. She looked around and then she dragged Damon and me in a corner where people couldn't hear our conversation.

"There's something you need to know." She started. "The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

"How do you know this?" I asked her.

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the founding families dead." Anna replied.

"When is it supposed to happen?" Damon questioned.

"When the firework start." Anna answered. Damon and I exchanged a look. Knowing exactly what the other was thinking about.

"John, that's why he wanted the device," I said to Damon.

"He wants to use that invention on them." He continued.

"Then we can't be here." Anna replied to both of us.

"It doesn't work, it's deactivated." Damon informed her.

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die." Anna stated.

"Where are they right now?" I asked her.

"They're already here." She answered. Damon and I looked around us.

"Anna, you go. I'm gonna grab some stuff we might need." I said to Damon walking off. I called Emilie to make sure she was at home in safety away from the vampires. She called me cockblocker because Dylan and she were doing more than cuddling, right now. One of the most disturbing conversations I've ever had with her.

I opened my trunk and grabbed a stake and a gun that I tucked in my waistband. And went to find Damon. I caught a glimpse of Caroline, Tyler and Matt, getting in a car and driving away. I walked back in the crowd trying to find Damon and in the same time trying to find out who were the vampires. Mayor Lockwood was doing his speech about the legacy that was left by the Founders and dedicated the firework to them. The firework was about to start. Out of sudden, some guys in the crowd started to collapse. The deputies got closer to them and injected them with, what I guess being vervain. If those guys were vampires, then that means Damon was also in danger and I have to find him. I took off running away from the crowd. I found Rick helping Stefan and Elena. I joined them quickly.

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped." Elena was explaining to Rick as he dragged Stefan in the stairs near the Grill.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cabs have gotten everyone who's gone down, they injected them vervain." Rick confirmed my suspicions by his answer.

"They're targeting vampires." I said standing behind them. "Now that was established, tell me you know where they are taking the vampires." I turned to Rick. He shook his head. I climbed the stairs and Rick followed me. We observed the deputies taking the vampires and leading them away. I followed them a bit and saw that there were taking the vampires in Elena's old family's building. "You go and informed Elena and Stefan, I'm going to find Damon." I said taking off running one more time. Not waiting for an answer from Rick. I ran to the old building. I stopped in front of it when I saw the deputies and John Gilbert.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" He smiled to me.

"Where's Damon?" I questioned through clenched teeth.

"It's over for Damon." He said smugly. At his words, I saw red and I punched him.

"Not if I can help it." I went to the side of the building, looking for a door. I found the door, thanks to the smoke that was coming from the door. I opened it and went inside. I followed the smoke that led me to another door. I put my hand on the door handle but I was burn immediately. I pulled my sleeve on my hand and used it to open the door. Once the door opened, I pulled my shirt on my mouth. The flames were high in the stairs. It was impossible for me to go down but I have to. I would probably be able to get in but getting out would be tricky. I took a deep breath, which wasn't a good idea with the fire, and I descended the stairs making sure that the flames won't catch my legs. Once I arrived down, I found Damon on the ground. "Damon!"

"Nellie, get the hell out of here." He groaned. I threw his arm over my shoulders.

"Not without you. Now get up and gimme a hand." I hissed him up. I started to cough because of the smoke. I led him to the stairs with a bit of difficulty. The flames were still when all of the sudden they went low. Stefan reached us and vamp-speed us out of the room. Elena checked that they were both okay while I just leaned against the wall, taking deep breath.

"It feels so good to breathe fresh air." I said when I was able to talk without coughing.

"Nellie, you're crazy. You could have died." Damon said getting closer to me.

"Yeah, but I didn't." I smiled up to him.

The firemen took care of the fire and I was taken care of by the paramedics. They gave me oxygen while I was sitting in the back of their truck. Damon left saying he has something he had to take care of. They wanted to take me to the hospital but I waved them off insisting that I was okay and wanted to go home. They let me go on the condition that I stop by later to make some analyzes, just to check everything was okay. I went home. I poured myself a drink, Emilie and Dylan were sleeping already. I could have woke her and told her what happened. But that could wait tomorrow. I got a call from Liz Forbes. Caroline got in an accident and she was now at the hospital. I put my glass on the counter and decided to join Liz at the hospital. When I went outside, Damon was on my porch.

"Hey!" I greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"When I came in Mystic Falls, I wanted revenge. I wanted to destroy it. But tonight, I did everything I could to protect this town." He started. "I'm not a hero, Nellie. This is not me."

"I know that, Damon. I'm not a hero either, and I was doing the same as you. I did everything to protect this town." I replied. "I even saved you." I chuckled.

"Why did you save me?" Damon asked. "Why did you risk your life for me?" I looked at him surprised at his questions. I was also surprised because I'm not entirely sure why I did it.

"The truth is I don't know, Damon. I hate vampires with all my might; but I…I…I think I care about you." I finally said. "When I saw all those vampires dropping, all I could think about was to get to you and make sure you were alright. I did what I have to do." I inhaled deeply. "What I'm trying to say is I did this because you're my friend, I guess." Damon roamed my face with his eyes, looking for only he knows what. When he seemed satisfied with what he found, he spoke again.

"Thank you, Nellie." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. He pulled away and subconsciously my eyes drifted to his lips. I licked my lips that went suddenly dry. I saw Damon looking at my lips in return and he started to lean in for a kiss. I wanted nothing more at this instant than feeling his lips on mine but I couldn't let that happen. Call me stupid or whatever you want, but Damon is obviously having feelings for Elena and I don't do relationships. Yeah, I know I'm stupid. I cleared up my throat.

"Er…Liz called, Caroline was in a car crash." I said to him. "I was going for the hospital to be with Liz. Wanna come?"

"Sure." He nodded. I walked out of the porch.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The muffins are for Caroline.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Thanks to NicoleR85 for her review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Liz, we came as soon as we could." I said as a form of greetings to the Sheriff. We found her near the reception desk.

"Is she okay?" Damon asked her.

"She's in surgery, it's…they're doing everything they can." She told us. "I need your help Damon, Emma."

"Sure, anything Liz." Damon replied taking her away from the desk.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead." Liz announced us. Well, Damon already told me that Mayor Lockwood was dead, killed by one of the vampires. "They thought he was vampire. They put him in the basement." She told us horrified.

"Mayor Lockwood wasn't a vampire, was he?" I asked as Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he drops like the others when John's device went off…" She stopped herself when someone passed by. "He couldn't have been a vampire, I've known him my whole life and know Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and…" She started to cry.

"It's okay. It's okay." Damon soothed her as he hugged her. I rubbed her back. I was also surprised that Damon could actually comfort someone.

"What do you Lockwood was?" I asked Damon after we left Liz.

"No idea but I'm going to find out." Damon replied. We turned around a corner to see Elena and Bonnie talking. Bonnie hugged Elena. They pulled away and started to talk again. I couldn't hear but Damon with his super-hearing could because, he spoke up answering to Elena's question. "She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said walking to them. I followed him.

"No, I don't." Bonnie confirmed dejectedly.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon continued.

"Now I can take down a vampire, this spell was easy to learn." I rolled my eyes at their little banter.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon suggested.

"No, no way." Elena rejected his idea immediately.

"Why not?" I put in. "It would be to heal her. She's safe in the hospital and it'll be out of her system by tomorrow." I agreed with Damon's idea. "She would live this way."

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that." Elena shook her head.

"Do it." Bonnie said to Damon. "This is Caroline. We can't let her die." She explained to Elena who looked at her surprised. "Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon tempted but with no success.

"No but you'll do it anyway. For Elena." And Bonnie walked off.

"I think I like her." I said watching her back. My phone rang in my pocket. "Hey, Blondy! What's wrong?" I answered stepping away from Damon and Elena.

"Where are you?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm in the hospital, why?"

"The hospital? Are you okay?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm here for Caroline." I replied to her. "She got into a car crash."

"Oh my God! Is she going to be alright?" She asked.

"We don't know. She's in surgery for the moment. Look I have to go. Don't bother coming, just go back to your lover boy, alright?" I told her.

"Alright, but you'll tell me if anything happened, right?" She said.

"Yes, I will do, honey. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up. Damon and Elena were walking in my direction.

"We got a problem." Damon announced grabbing my arm and dragging me behind him.

Damon didn't explain anything further when I climbed into the car with Damon and Elena. We drove to the Gilbert house. Elena opened the door and we followed her. We found Stefan on the floor.

"You know if you wanted to take a nap. I'm pretty sure that Elena wouldn't mind to have you sleeping on the couch." I said raising my eyebrows.

"What happened?" Elena asked him as he got up.

"Katherine happened." Damon replied.

"Who's Katherine?" I questioned hearing the name for the second time.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked his brother after we moved to the kitchen.

"Elena has an ancestor/evil twin who's a vampire?" I asked still processing the fact that Katherine is Stefan's and Damon's ex-girlfriend. She's also their sire as her blood turned them and it's also for her that Damon has opened the tomb. And Elena looked exactly like her. My life just got crazier.

"No." Stefan answered to his brother.

"That's totally creepy and in the same time kind of fascinating." Still rambling about Katherine.

"This woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon commented still ignoring me.

"Seriously, am I the only one who still thinks this is a bit crazy? And when I say a bit, I mean big time kind of crazy." I continued.

"Yes, Nellie, it's crazy." Damon replied rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Day." I narrowed my eyes at him. "But I get the message; I'll process the information in silence."

"She said she fooled one of us at least. What does that mean?" Stefan asked him.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon replied. She is cray-cray, definitely.

"I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said as she joined us.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her.

"Stupid question." I muttered under my breath. Damon snorted. I forgot the vampire hearing. I looked at Stefan sheepishly as Elena answered.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things were getting better."

"I know. We all did." Stefan retorted.

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena questioned.

"Move." Damon and I said after a pause.

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena snarked.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead but you're not." Damon countered. "So clearly she has other plans."

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan agreed and warned Damon at the same time.

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" I questioned Damon.

Damon hesitated before answering. "To risk another frown line encroaching on Stefan's very crowded forehead…We…kissed." I couldn't stop the pang of hurt I felt from his answer.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked through clenched teeth. Do those two like to ask dumb questions?

"You know, when two lips pucker and then." Damon feigned a kiss. Stefan rushed over to him with his vampire speed. Damon was faster and went to hide behind Elena.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon taunted his brother. Again Stefan went to him but Elena put herself between the two.

"Stefan, wait! He kissed Katherine, not me." Elena said to him. She looked at Damon. "I wouldn't do that." Hurt flashed over Damon's face. I felt for him and in the same time I was angry at Damon.

"Guys, we don't have time for this." I called to the three of them." John must know something. Especially if Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine, she loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon explained.

"No, actually, Nellie's right, John…" Stefan started.

"Stefan, no! Damon's the only one who gets to call me that. Emma, will do for you." I blurted immediately before I could stop myself.

"_Emma_'s right. John could know something through Isobel." Stefan looked at Elena. "Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and talk."

"I've got a better idea." Damon chimed in.

"What's that?" Elena questioned.

"I'm just going to ignore the bitch. See you." Damon said before turning around to leave.

"Hey! Wait for me, you're my ride." I exclaimed.

"Is that smart?" Elena questioned.

"I think it is." I said voicing my agreement.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon answered Elena.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something's poetic. We'll see."

"I do like the sound of that, Day." I commented following Damon out of the house.

Emilie was waiting for me when Damon dropped me off. I told her everything that occurred during the night. From Damon being almost roasted to Mayor Lockwood's death, without forgetting to mention the return of Katherine Pierce, Elena's crazy/evil/ psychotic/ bitch vampire. I just didn't mention the almost kissed with Damon. I didn't sleep that night. I baked an amount of muffins for the Lockwoods and some to bring to Caroline at the hospital. Emilie said she'll come with me. Needless to tell you that in the morning, I emptied a coffee pot and took painkillers for my headache. I also decided to take over the bookstore. So, I was going to quit my job at the Grill and signed the paper with Carol. Dylan left home to have a change of clothes and will join us at the hospital.

"Hey, Matty! Hello, Bon-Bon!" I greeted the two teenagers. "How is she doing this morning?" I asked them.

"We were about to see for ourselves." Matt smiled. Emilie and I followed him and Bonnie to Caroline's room.

"Hey, Jersey Shore's on!" She greeted us.

"Really, that's the first words you have to say to us, Care-Bear!" I laughed. Bonnie hugged her.

"Careful, still a little sore." Caroline told her.

"Sorry." Bonnie apologised.

"It's okay but they say I'm healing very quick." Caroline informed us.

"My turn." Matt said and kissed her.

"I'm happy to see that you're okay, Caroline." Emilie said patting her leg. I bent down to kiss the crown of her head.

"Why are you crying?" Caroline asked to Bonnie.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Bonnie replied with teary smile.

"I love you guys." Caroline smiled.

"We love you." Bonnie replied.

"Alright, enough with the chick flick moments." They all laughed. "I brought you some sweets. How do you fancy muffins?" I showed her the chocolate muffins.

"Oh, chocolate! I do love them." Caroline beamed.

"You don't eat chocolate because it's too chocolaty and you made some for Caroline." Emilie remarked. "You even refused to make some for me."

"Caroline went through bad stuff, you didn't." I replied rolling my eyes to her. She pouted. "Don't worry; you still my favourite blonde in this town." I said throwing my arm over her shoulders. "Alright, guys! I would have stayed with you all day, but I need to go to the Lockwood's."

"Sure, can you tell to Tyler than we're thinking about him?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, will do, Matty-pooh." I assured him. "Bon-Bon, do you need a ride?"

"No, I took my car. I'll stop by later." Bonnie told me.

"See you, later!"

"I'm waiting for Dylan."

"The muffins are for Caroline."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 : I felt him kissed the crown of my head.**_

**_Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to NicoleR85 for her review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. I hope you'll like this new chapter._**

**_New Chapter, read, enjoy and review_**

* * *

Arriving at the Lockwood's mansion, I was welcomed by Tyler. I gave him the message from Matt and Caroline. He thanked me. I put my muffins on one the table of the banquet and started to walk around. I was trying to find people that I might know; like Damon or Liz. I found Carol. Knowing it wasn't the time for me to talk about the bookstore. I just asked if I could stop by and talk to her later. She agreed and accepted my condolences. I went back at walking around trying to find Damon. I just wanted to make sure that he was alright with the whole Katherine posing as Elena thing. I was met by Elena. Well, I thought it was Elena. It's just that there's something off with her.

"Hey, Emma!" She greeted.

"Hey, Lena! Have you arrived with Jenna and Jeremy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she's dropping the food." She replied. Now, I know why there's something off with her. It wasn't Elena, it was Katherine.

"You're trying too hard." I said smirking.

"What?" She asked confused.

"If you want to pose as Elena, drop the bitchy attitude." I told her before walking off.

"I like you." She said following me.

"Good for you but it's a shame that's not mutual." I continued walking. I grabbed a glass from a tray. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm intrigue." She declared zooming in front of me. I rolled my eyes at her attitude.

"By what?"

"You." Katherine said taking a step closer.

"Really why?" I questioned sipping from my glass.

"I heard about you and your little friend, the vampire magnet." She said smugly. I gave her a hard look as she mentioned Blondy. "I was wondering how a simple human being could have survived so long fighting vampires?"

"Why don't you put me to the test, you bitch?" Her smirk slipped from her face. Her hand sprang to my neck but I grabbed her harm and twisted it behind her back. I pushed her harsly against the wall. "That's how I did it. That's how I survived so long. Now, here's a warning, if I hear you mentioned my best friend one more time, I'll ripped your heart out." I tightened my hold for good measure. "And FYI, I've never said that I was human. You sure as hell don't want to fight me." I said releasing my grip and leaving the room. I needed to have another drink and have some air.

"I thought I was clear when I told you to leave town." I groaned when I saw my mother and her boyfriend.

"Well, I didn't agree with this." Chuck replied. It was such a good day. "I've heard you inherited of your grandparent's bookstore."

"You heard right but if you're thinking I'm going to let you put your hands on it, you're dreaming." I countered.

"No, I don't want the bookstore and neither do you." He said smirking.

"I don't?"

"No, you're going to sell this bookstore and split the money between you and your mother." He said.

"The answer is no. I'm not going to sell it." I replied. "Don't you have something to say, Maddy? Did you the cat get your tongue?"

"She agrees with me." Chuck replied for her. Maddy as usual has her eyes set on the ground.

"Well, I don't. The answer is no." I said turning around and walking off. This day sucks. This day definitely sucks. The drink could wait, I left the house. I was stopped by a hand on my elbow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chuck asked seething. He pulled my arm harshly causing me to face him. "I wasn't finished."

"Too bad because I was." I replied ripping my arm from his grip. The Sheriff arrived at this moment.

"Emma, Is everything alright?" She questioned looking warily at Chuck. "Madeline, is that you?" She said recognising my mother.

"Hey, Liz! You're the Sheriff, I see." My mother smiled politely.

"Oh my God, it's been twenty years since last time I saw you." Liz continued.

"25 years, since the last time I've been in Mystic Falls." She replied.

"Uh, look I don't want to disturb this reunion but I have to go." I said leaving not waiting for an answer.

I found Blondy and Dylan, later, talking to Jenna. I stayed with them a bit but not really taking part in their conversation. I was in my own world. Trying to understand what God has against me. Seriously, I could have deal only with Katherine; He didn't have to send me all those people to deal with. Can I have some rest? I took another glass from the tray. But Blondy grabbed my glass from me.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned.

"I just dealt with a blast from the past. Can I have my drink back?" She handed me my glass back, knowing who I was referring too.

"A blast from the past?" Jenna asked raising her eyebrow.

"Mummy issue." I clarified. Jenna just raised her glass and didn't push the issue.

After that was clarified. I stopped the drinks and left the little group. I went to climb in my car. But Chuck was waiting for me by my car with Maddy.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned. "Just drop the issue. The answer is still no."

"I won't drop the issue, you're right I can force you to sell the bookstore." He said, I looked at him confused. "You want me and your mother gone, right? So, give me money and I'll leave." He said trapping me between him and my car.

"And then you'll just come back for more." I retorted knowing well how it worked. "I won't give you money. Now, get out of my way." I said pushing him away from me. Chuck snapped and pushed me back against my car harshly. I grabbed his collar and kneed him in the groin. He bent down groaning. I punched him in his face. I should have stopped at that but I didn't. I grabbed him by his collar and continued punching him. I punched until his face was red with blood.

"Nellie, that's enough. I think he got enough." I heard someone said pulling me away from him. There's only one person that I know that would call me Nellie and this person was Damon. I looked t him briefly, then I looked on the ground. Maddy was kneeling next to him.

"What is wrong with you?" She dared ask.

"You and your boyfriend are the bane of my existence. This is what is wrong with me." I replied angrily. "I told you to leave town but did you listen? No, you stayed there."

"Were you going to kill him?" She asked scared.

"I will in the blink of an eye." I replied. Damon left my side and went to hers. He grabbed her face and looked in her eyes.

"You're going to take your boyfriend and leave town. You will never come back here. Understood?" Damon compelled her.

"I will take my boyfriend and leave town." She repeated. He then repeated the process with Chuck. They both left immediately. Damon took my hands in his and looked at them for a moment.

"You sure can punch someone." He smirked.

"Why did you do this?" I asked him.

"It seemed like the right thing to do, at the moment." Damon shrugged.

"Thanks." I said sincerely. "I need to go." My hands were shaking violently.

"Let me drive you home." He said gently leading me to the passenger side of the car.

After Damon dropped me off, I went directly in my bedroom, after taking a bottle of whisky with me. I locked myself up in my bedroom. I don't know what happened with Chuck. It wasn't self defence, it was just a way for me to vent out. Some people vent out by yelling, rambling but me, I snapped and vented out my punching him to death. I am thankful to Damon for compelling them to leave. Emilie knocked on my door when she arrived later. But I remained silent, I didn't open the door for her either. Katherine has nothing to do with this, I can handle her. No, it's because of Chuck. I've never been this angry before. I've never felt so enraged at Chuck before, not to the point where I could actually kill him. Since I'm thirteen, I knew Chuck. When I met him for the first time, he needed money already. I was just a kid, so he convinced my mother to take me with her. This way she could have financial help from the state. But you know it never worked out. Chuck was a real son of the bitch. He raised his hands several times on Maddy and did the same with me. It lasted for two long years. One day I just snapped and I used the first thing I found and knocked him out before running away. I was pulled out of my musing by a knock on my window. I opened it to find Damon on the other side. I let the window opened and went to lie on my bed.

"Come in." I invited him in. Damon came in and lied down next to me. "Just so you know, you're the first vampire I'm inviting in. And I don't feel like talking outside." I turned on my side to face him. "So what happened this time, did you kiss Katherine again?" He turned to face me.

"Nope. I killed Jeremy." He replied.

"What a pair we are. You killed Jeremy and I almost killed Chuck." I commented dryly.

"The perfect match." Damon said leaning in. I leaned back.

"No, not gonna happen."

"Come on, we almost did it the other night." He kept leaning in.

"But we didn't. And that was before I learned you kissed Katherine before coming here." I said putting my fingers on his lips. I slightly pushed him away. "Why did you kill Jeremy?" I asked softly. Damon turned on his back. "Is it because of Katherine?" I kept asking laying my head on his chest.

"She never loved me. It's always gonna be Stefan. For her and for Elena." He replied.

"Katherine's a bitch." I snorted. "As for Elena, she's seventeen and human. She can spend the rest of her life with him but Stefan can't spend the rest of his life with her." I talked softly closing my eyes.

"That was profound." Damon mocked.

"Not my words, the Doctor's." I informed him chuckling. "They're both idiots for not liking you. They're both idiots for choosing the Edward wanna be, no offence to Stefan. I mean look at you. You're handsome, you're funny and you're selfless. You're the most selfless person that I know." Damon encircled my waist with his arm. "One day, you'll find a girl who will love you for what you really are. And if you're lucky enough, she'll spend the rest of her life with you and you with her."

"Thanks, Nellie! But I'm not a good person." Damon said softly.

"Of course, you're not a good person since you're a good vampire." I snorted. "You're better at this than Stefan." His chest rumbled as he was chuckling.

"Of course I am." He agreed. "Now, tell me, what happened with this guy?"

"Chuck? He's a tool and he was annoying me that's all." I replied nonchalantly.

"That's why you beat him to the pulp." Damon countered.

"Damon can we not talk about it tonight, I just don't want to talk about it." I closed my eyes again.

"Alright, just tell me one thing first." Damon said. I hummed. "Was he the bar fight?"

"Yeah, it was him." I replied.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"You're always on my good side, no matter what." I replied immediately. I felt him kissed the crown of my head.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Not your normal type.**_

_**Thanks for reading the story. Thanks to Lostgirllove, NicoleR85 and Justine for their reviews. **__**Justine, il y a des chances que je la publie en français dans le futur. **__**Thanks to all the followers and the who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Damon was already gone when I woke up this morning. My hands were scraped and Emilie helped bandaging them. She went to work and I went to meet up with Carol. She called this morning saying that she needs to talk with me. So, where I went, when I arrived there I was welcomed by Tyler and some guy was with him. They were both sweating.

"Hey, Tyler!" I greeted him.

"Hey, Em!" Tyler greeted back. "Uh! This is my Uncle; Mason."

"Nice to meet you, Mason. Em McGee." I introduced myself. "I would shake your hand but you're sweating."

"Another time, then!" He smiled.

"Yeah, another time." I replied. "Uh, Tyler is your mother, there?"

"Yeah, she's in my father's office." Tyler pointed to doors that were behind his back.

"Thanks. See ya!"

I opened the doors to the office and I found Damon talking with Carol and drinking tea. "Oh, Emma! I'm glad you're here." Carol exclaimed.

"Hello, Carol! Damon!" I greeted them both. "I can come back later. I wouldn't want to interrupt your conversation."

"No, it's alright. I was leaving anyway." Damon said getting up. He bid his goodbye to Carol and to me.

"So, why did you want to talk with me?" I asked as she gestured me to sit down.

"About the book store." Carol replied. She went to the desk and brought some papers with her. "I wanted to sign the deed. I wanted this out of the way. As Richard is gone, I am the interim mayor. I won't be able to deal with this sort of things later."

"I understand. But this could wait. You know, you didn't have to do this now." I said to her; taking the deed and reading it.

"I know. But I needed to also warn you about this bookstore." She continued. "Cup of tea?"

"No thanks." I shook my hand.

"You see, your family owned this store and as any store, the vampires can get in. But, they can't access every part of the shop. The back of the store is protected." She explained.

"Vampires need to be invited in. That's clever." I hummed appraisingly. "Has it always been like this?"

"Yes, as long as I can remember. That's the reason why some of the council meetings were organized in this bookstore." Carol answered.

"I supposed you would like to do it again?" I questioned.

"Yes, I would appreciate if you agree but you don't have to." Carol replied.

"I don't see the problem in having the meeting in the bookstore." I smiled. "Am I the only heir to the store?"

"Yes, apparently your grandparents knew about you. They nominated you and no one else." I nodded.

"Alright, so all I have to do is sign and the store is mine?" I asked.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Do you have a pen, then?" She gave me a pen. She indicated me where to sign.

"Well, you are now the owner of the bookstore 'Bound To Please.' Congratulations." Carol beamed.

"Thank you!" We shook hands.

"I'll give them to the lawyer, today. You'll receive a copy by the post, I think." She informed me. "And if you need any help with the store, let me know."

"Sure. Well, if that's all. I'll leave." I said getting up.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Emma." Carol said leading me to the door.

"Goodbye, Carol." I walked to my car. I saw that Damon was waiting by my car. "You slept in my bed last night and you didn't think of saying goodbye this morning."

"I would have but you seemed to have a really good dream about me. You were drooling and moaning and…." He smirked.

"Alright, stop right here. I've never dreamed in my whole life. Now, tell me why are you waiting by my car?" I asked him unlocking my car.

"I need your help with something." He said seriously.

"I'm listening." I told him.

"We need to find out what the Lockwoods are." Damon said.

"And how are we supposed to find this information?"

"I don't know, yet."

"Well, call me when you do. Right now, I need to see what my bookstore look like, wanna come?" I said climbing into my car.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Damon shrugged.

"Great because this way I'll be able to invite you in." I said to Damon.

"What? It's a store." Damon exclaimed from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, well, my family has managed to make the back of the store protected from vampires. And Carol planned on organising council meeting there and as you're part of the council…" I trailed off letting him put the pieces together.

"Yeah, that would be a problem." Damon pursed his lips.

* * *

The bookstore was dusty and the books were still in the shelves. I will have to clean it from the ceiling to the floor. I need to get more new books and actualised the collection. I went to the back. It was a large room with a large table in the middle.

"Nellie?" I heard Damon called.

"Yeah?" I turned around to see him blocked at the entrance of the room.

"Would you care to invite me in?"

"Oh, sure! Damon Salvatore, would you like to come in?" I said.

"With pleasure, Miss McGee." Damon replied stepping in. "I've never seen this place before."

"Maybe, because you've never been part of the council." I remarked. Damon was looking around the room. "What are you going to do about Elena?" He sharply turned to face me. "I mean, with you killing Jeremy?"

"Technically, Jeremy is still alive. Gilbert ring." Damon informed me. "She'll forgive me. It's Elena we are talking about."

"Alright, so Jeremy is still alive." Damon nodded. "Fine, but I don't think that Elena will forgive you so easily. You still did kill her brother. I'm pretty sure you didn't see the ring."

"I saw it, it's a big tacky thing." Damon smirked.

"It might work with Elena, but not with me. You didn't see it, did you?" I questioned him. He remained silent for a moment and looked down at me. As he as doing so, I realised we were standing really close to each other and I don't even know how it happened.

"I got lucky with the ring." Damon finally answered.

"Now, that's better. Look, you're right, she will eventually forgive you but you need to be honest with her." I told him.

"Why do you care anyway?" Damon asked.

"Because, just like me you don't make friends easily and the few you have are the most important people in your life." I replied assuredly. "Now, enough with the chick-flick talk. You've been invited in; now let's find a way to discover what the Lockwoods are." I clasped my hands together.

* * *

I went to the fair with Blondy and Dylan. I lost them as soon as we stepped in the fair. I walked around for a while. I tried different stuff, I bought popcorns and soda. A while later, Emilie texted me, she said that I should tried something more interesting. She asked me to meet her in the school.

"Hey, Stefan! Hey, Damon!" I greeted the brothers as I saw them whispering in the hallway.

"Missed me?" Damon smirked.

"As if." I scoffed. "So, what are you talking about?"

"The Lockwoods." Damon answered.

"It's his new obsession." Stefan added.

"I know. But I would like to know too. So, what's your theory so far?" I questioned them.

"They're not vampires." Damon said. "We don't know what the hell they are?"

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." Stefan joked.

"You're not funny." Damon told him.

"Oh, I know they are werewolves." I added playing along with Stefan.

"Or Zombies." Stefan added.

"No comedic timing at all." Damon deadpanned. Stefan and I were both chuckling.

"Ah, there you are!" Emilie said appearing next to us.

"Here I am. So what is that interesting thing that I should try?" I asked her.

"Arm wrestling." She beamed.

"No. Not a chance." I shook my head.

"Come on! It'll help you with your anger issues."

"I don't have anger issues." I countered.

"Dixit the woman who almost killed someone yesterday." Damon said.

"Dixit the man who did kill someone last night." I bite back.

"Look, I'm not leaving you a choice. You're doing it." Emilie said dragging behind her. "You should come and see this, guys." She called over her shoulders to Damon and Stefan.

"Okay, who's next?" Tyler was calling another person to wrestle against Mason.

"Mac, wants to have a go at it." Emilie said pushing me forward. Mason snorted.

"Really?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, really. She thinks that I can beat you." I replied.

"I would hate to hurt you." Mason said.

"And I would hate to hurt you." I countered "Unless, you're scared to get beaten by a girl." He didn't answer. "Come on, Lockwood! You have nothing to lose."

"She thinks you can beat me, uh?" Mason smirked positioning himself.

"Yep."

"I think she's wrong."

"We'll see about that." I smirked. "Don't go easy on me. I like it rough."

"Good to know." We clasped our hands together and the wrestle began. Mason was quite strong, stronger than the guys I've already wrestled with. After a bit of struggle and a bit of efforts, i was able to win the arm wrestling.

"I think she was right." I said smugly.

"What kind of girl are you?" Mason asked surprised.

"Not your normal type."


End file.
